EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD
by Ale Diethel
Summary: HARRY ES SACADO DE LA CASA DE SUS TIOS A LOS 4 AÑOS DE EDAD Y ES LLEVADO CON UNA BUENA MUJER QUE LO TRATA COMO SI FUERA SU HIJO, AÑOS MAS TARDE VA A HOGWARTS DONDE DESCUBRIRA MUCHOS SECRETOS SOBRE SU PASADO...Y SOBRE SU VERDADERO ORIGEN...
1. PERSOANJES

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD**

**PERSONAJES:**

**MORPHIN WATSON **

Es una hada desterrada por salvar a un niño humano tiempo atrás (el niño era Remus lo salvo de un hombre lobo) por este hecho la desterraron y la transformaron en humana conservando sus poderes, y su misión en la vida es ayudar a todo niño en desgracia ella siempre ser joven hasta al final de sus días, ella se hizo cargo de Lyserg cuando perdió a toda su familia; mas tarde conoce a Harry.

Tiempo después se convierte en profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para vigilar a sus niños.

**JOHN WILSON**

Mago que trabaja de abogado en ambos mundos (Muggle y Mágico) es el que se encarga del caso de Harry junto con Morphin.

Es el mejor amigo de Morphin y se encarga de informar a Morphin de lo que pasa en el ministerio.

Ranvenclaw nació un 8 de abril.

**REMUS LUPIN **

Cuando era un niño pequeño fue atacado y secuestrado por un hombre lobo, pero fue salvado por el hada Morphin que lo curo y cuido hasta que fue encontrado por su padre y llevado a un lugar seguro Remus nunca olvido aquella mujer, aunque el crea que lo habrá sido un sueño hasta que conoció a Morphin.

Es maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, a veces se ausenta porque le afecta la Luna debilitándolo por 3 días sin problemas de transformación.

Grynffindor nació el 10 de marzo.

**SIRIUS BLACK**

Mejor amigo de James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter este los traiciono diciéndole a Voldemort el día en que los Potters visitarían el Callejón Diagon, Morphin defendió a Sirius ya que encontró a Peter y este confeso que el fue quien traiciono a sus amigos, aun cuando recupero su libertad no pudo tener a Harry con el para criarlo como su hijo, en ves se convirtió en la mascota de una niña (Ali) 5 años como su guardián obligándolo así abandonar a su familia… mas tarde encuentra a Harry convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo lanudo, y se convierte en humano antes del cumpleaños 11 de Harry.

A veces Sirius lo visita en el castillo, en el pueblo y en la casa.

Grynffindor nació el 2 de agosto (fecha inventada)

**LYSERG DIETHEL **

Es hijo de magos expertos en la radiestesia. Murieron cuando Lyserg tenia dos años por algunos mortifagos, por tal echo Lyserg quedo en shock por un tiempo al recuperarse el había bloqueado sus primeros dos años sin recordar nada de lo que paso aquel día y olvidándose de cierto niño que conoció; el conoce a Harry a los 5 años desde ese momento se hicieron buenos amigos mas tarde a Ron y Hermione y también conoce a Hao quien le da mala espina ¿o ser otra cosa lo que siente?; Lyserg quedo al cuidado de Morphin que era la mejor amiga de la familia Diethel y su madrina .desconoce que ella es un hada desterrada.

Grynffindor nació el 17 de mayo

**HARRY POTTER **

Es hijo de James y Lily Potter huérfano a la edad de dos años venció al mago tenebroso y desde ese entonces vive con sus odiosos tíos pero un día conoció a su primer amigo mago Lyserg, al poco tiempo Morphin se lo lleva con ella a un lugar apartado de Londres mas tarde conoce a Ron y Hermione y a su enemigo Draco por poco tiempo.

Harry se convierte en buscador de quiddicht al entrar al colegio.

Grynffindor nació 31 de julio.

**ALI HAMILTON **

Hija de magos reporteros amiga de Lyserg y de Harry cuando se mudaron a su vecindario los tres son inseparables y tienen muchas aventuras, mas tarde conoce a Ron y Hermione. Años mas tarde descubre un secreto que le cambiaria la vida cuando sus poderes se incrementaron y descubrió que era adoptada y que tiene un hermano mayor o dos.

Grynffindor nació el 12 de enero.

**RON WEASLEY **

Hijo de mago amigo de Harry, cuando Harry no esta con Lyserg esta con el .quien le cuenta sobre el mundo mágico. Son los mejores amigos.

Grynffindor nació el 1 marzo.

**HERMIONE GRANGER **

Hija de muggles amiga de Ali ambas chicas son listas y ayudan a los chicos en sus deberes.

Grynffindor nació 12 de septiembre

**HAO ASAKURA **

Es el hijo de Voldemort posee mucha maldad como su padre pero se hace llamar Hao Asakura para que nadie sospeche de el, un día conoció a Lyserg y ha decidido quedarse con el lindo chico de pelo verde fue criado por Fausto.

El no odia a Harry por lo que hizo, el culpa de todo al espía de su padre y al viejo director de que su padre haya desaparecido.

Hao descubre que tiene una hermana menor que fue salvada por una maga y mas tarde descubre que tiene un hermano mellizo que fue secuestrado de bebe.

Slytherin nació 12 de mayo.

**HOSHI WOLFGANG HIME **

Seguidora de Hao fue criada por su padre Fausto un doctor experto en la necromancía no le gustan los muggles ya que piensa que todos son malos por lo que le hicieron a Harry, ella hará cualquier cosa por Hao enamorada de Akuma.

Slytherin nació el 31 de octubre.

**AKUMA FAIYAMI **

Fiel seguidor de Hao, es de carácter frió no les gusta los humanos el hará cualquier cosa por el, no le gusta los humanos, también fue criado por Fausto enamorado de Hoshi.

Slytherin nació el 17 de mayo.

**DRACO MALFOY **

Hijo de magos sangre limpia el creo que es mucho mejor que todos, el considera a Ron de clase baja y traidor al juntarse con los mestizos y sangre limpia, a Hermione una sangre sucia que no tiene derecho a estar en la escuela, a Harry un mestizo que no sabe escoger a sus amigos, a Lyserg un traidor por juntarse con Ron, Hermione y con Harry, y Ali la considera una chica muy rara, pero es controlado por Hao a el le tiene un gran miedo, mas tarde descubre que el realmente ama a Harry y haría cualquier cosa por el.

Slytherin nació el 5 de junio.

**ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA, **

**SAHORAN LEE, **

**TOMOYO DAIDOYI, **

**SAKURA KINOMOTO**.

Eran los mejores amigos de Alí antes de que los 4 se mudaran en Japón y siguen siéndolo hasta ahora, ya que a veces les pide un consejo cuando esta en algún problema, ellos saben mas de lo que aparentan pero no dicen nada hasta su debido tiempo.,


	2. PROLOGO I Y II

Este es la primer prologo de nuestra historia, esto empieza mucho antes de que Harry, Lyserg, Hao, y todos los demás nacieran…. Espero que lo disfruten.

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD**

**PROLOGO I**

**MORPHIN**

En un pequeño pueblo de Milán vive un mago de clase media Rómulo Lupin es dueño de una librera, junto a su esposa Hedí quien le ayuda atenderla, también lee en el área de niños y junto a su pequeño hijo Remus de escasos 5 años quien ayuda acomodar los libros.

-Heidi¿en donde esta Remus?- pregunto el señor Lupin.

-Esta con el hijo del señor Potter- dijo la señora Lupin acomodando unos libros y en efecto ahí estaba Remus entregándole unos libros a un chico pelinegro.

-¿crees que debemos enviar a Remus a una escuela muggle?- pregunto Rómulo Lupin.

-creo que tienes razón debe sentirse solo nadie con quien jugar, el debe estar con niños de edad- comento la señora Lupin.

-bien lo hablaremos en la noche por ahora hay que atender a los clientes- le dijo su esposo, mientras Remus jugaba con su perro y hablaba con el pequeño Potter.

Hablaron durante un rato y al fin dijeron que en septiembre lo llevarían al preescolar, para que hiciera muchos amigos esa idea le gusto y tanto a Remus que ya quería ir a la escuela.

Un día llego un mortifago quien lo invito a unirse a Voldemort le ofreció muchas cosas pero el se negó hacerlo, diciendo que el no era un asesino que ni por todo el oro del mundo se uniría al señor oscuro.

-vamos Lupin únete a mi señor y tendrás todo lo que has querido- le dijo maliciosamente mas el señor Lupin no se dejo intimidar.

-ya te dije jamás me uniré a ese mago oscuro y largo de mi tienda antes que llame a un auror para que lo arreste- grito el señor Lupin.

-te arrepentirás por esto Lupin- dijo saliendo de ahí asuntando a la señora Lupin.

-¿crees que cumpla su palabra querido?-pregunto Heidi.

- no lo se querida, no lose- dijo abrazándola.

Los mortifagos estaban molestos, incluso su señor y en castigo por no unírsele a el al gran Voldemort envío a un hombre lobo a que atacara a su pequeño hijo Remus, para que lo convirtiera en un licántropo y que se lo llevara y criara como un fiel seguidor de la oscuridad y así lo hizo.

-ese Lupin se arrepentirá por no haberse unido a mí, recuerda quiero que muerdas a ese niño críalo para que me sirva- le dijo el mago oscuro a su vasallo.

Así que entro en la casa de los Lupin una noche mientras todos dormían profundamente, luego fue al cuarto del pequeño quien dormía tranquilamente abrazando a su oso de peluche lo ataco el grito se escucho en toda la casa, sus padres se despertaron asustados al escuchar eso grito aterrador, fueron al cuarto de su hijo.

-esta es la venganza del amo, jamás volverán a ver al mocoso- dijo llevándose al niño quien estaba asustando y lloraba.

Un gran temor se reflejo en el rostro de la pareja al ver a un hombre lobo sostenía el cuerpo del pequeño Remus y chorreaba de sangre de un brazo, el hombre lobo miro a la pareja y sin mas salio de la habitación llevándose al pequeño de ahí.

-papa ayúdame- grito Remus antes del que el hombre lobo se lo llevara lejos de su hogar, de su cuarto y de sus padres...

Sus padres lo persiguieron seguidos por algunos vecinos quienes escucharon el alboroto, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lo encontraron.

En lo profundo del bosque un hada rosa bailaba bajo la luna llena junto a sus hermanas hadas, pero al ver que alguien se acercaban todas huyeron; menos el hada rosa que se escondió y ahí fue donde lo vio, al hombre lobo con el niño quien sollozaba.

-déjame ir-dijo el pequeño llorando.

-olvídalo niño desde ahora eres mió, serás un gran sirviente y ahora cállate o te devoro- le dijo al chico, mientas el hombre miraba si no lo habían seguido-

Mientras tanto atrás de un árbol algo en el interior de una hada hizo que fuera a rescatarlo al pequeño no sabia el porque lo hizo, aun sabiendo que era en contra de las reglas; distrajo al hombre con unos ruidos en los arbustos y apenas se alejo un poco del pequeño se lo llevo de ahí lo mas lejos posible usando su máximo poder, ya en un lugar seguro uso sus poderes curativos curándolo por completo sin problemas que se transformara en lobo o en un licántropo, no quería que el niño estuviera marcado, ni que lo rechazaran por esa maldición cuyo no era culpable y lo llevo fuera de los limites del bosque.

-tranquilo pequeño ahora estas a salvo- dijo el hada; el niño la vio y sonrió antes de perder la conciencia.

Al poco rato fue encontrado por el padre de Remus y los vecinos quienes lo llevaron a un lugar seguro para atenderlo.

-mi pequeño al fin te he encontrado- dijo el padre abrazándolo mientras lloraba de alegría, ya que pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver.

-me sorprende que este aquí- dijo un vecino.

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto otro vecino.

-creí que los hombres lobos se llevaban a los niños para criarlos como propios, que odien a los humanos- explico.

- y si el niño escapo o fue salvado por una criatura mágica- contesto.

- no lo creo, yo opto por lo primero- pensó el vecino.

-¿no crees lo de la criatura mágica?- pregunto su compañero.

- las criaturas mágicas tienen una regla especifica si la rompen serán terriblemente castigado- explico todo lo que sabia de ellas---

Mientras tanto Morphin llego completamente agotada al árbol en donde las hadas y ella vivan, estaba exhausta había agotado a mitad de sus poderes en curar y llevar a un lugar seguro al niño..

Todas las hadas se le quedaron viendo extraña, hablando en voz baja sobre lo que hizo y ella sabía el porque...ella había roto la regla más importante de las criaturas mágicas una que debía respetar y jamás romper:

_NO INVOLUCRARSE CON LOS HUMANOS JAMÁS._

Un hada guerrera de nombre Sophie se acerco a ella y le dijo que la reina la esperaba en la sala del trono; ella sabiendo lo que ocurrirá fue ante la presencia de la reina llamada Saphin...la reina la miro dulcemente era una pena condenar a una hada tan buena, valiente y pura de corazón por salvar la vida de un humano en especial tratándose de un pequeño niño...pero las reglas así lo dictaban y no había otra forma de arreglar lo sucedido el castigo era el destierro.

-Morphin sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste...y en vez de regañarte estoy muy agradecida de que hayas salvado a ese niño humano si no hubieras estado ahí en ese momento quizás el mago oscuro que ha amenazado a todo el mundo tendría a otra criatura maligna a su servicio...pero tendré que desterrarte de la tierra de las hadas-la reina tomo aire y una lagrima de deslizo de su mejilla- Morphin Watson...te condeno a vivir como humana el resto de tu larga vida...pero al haber nacido con poderes mágicos...no serás una humana común...ahora tu misión en la vida será ayudar todo niño en desgracia te recomiendo que busques amigos que te ayuden adaptarte a tu nueva vida Morphin -dijo la reina en voz baja y se retiro.

El cuerpo de Morphin empezó a crecer y ella asustada salio del árbol antes de que se rompiera.

Al salir del árbol vio que tenia el tamaño de una mujer de 27 años...ella se alejo del bosque llorando en busca de amigos...para su protección le dieron una identidad a ahora seria Morphin Watson trabajadora social y ahora viviría en una pequeña casa del bosque la cual permanecía abandonada desde hace siglos. Así que la arreglo para poder vivir en ella y lograr su misión ayudar a los niños.

Han pasado 6 meses desde eso y ahora Morphin ya estaba acostumbrada a la vida humana aunque 1 año en la vida humana era un día para ella todo iba bien. En eso Morphin escucho un pequeño llanto y se acerco a el.

Era un niño de 5 años cabello verde oscuro y ojos azules era el quien sollozaba silenciosamente recostado en un poste de luz abrazándose así mismo.

- Niño ¿que te sucede?...-pregunto Morphin y el niño se giro viéndola a los ojos con una mirada suplicante

- Mi padre...lo he perdido de vista snif...y no lo encuentro...snif...lo busque por todas partes...y ahora no se en donde esta ni tampoco en donde estoy snif y no recuerdo donde vivo- dijo el niño y Morphin lo miro con ternura.

- te has perdido...no te preocupes yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu padre-dijo Morphin y el niño se limpio las lagrimas asistiendo con la cabeza.

-gracias señorita...-dijo el pequeño

-Watson...Morphin Watson...dime Morphin...-dijo Morphin y el chico asintió.

-yo me llamo Liam Daniel Diethel- dijo el pequeño

Morphin tomo de la mano al chico y ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Londres el chico estaba preocupado pero esa mujer le traía una calidez, y confianza que nunca haba sentido con nadie...bueno excepto por Lilian...una compañera de escuela del cual estaba enamorado. Morphin se detuvo al oír un grito a lo lejos de su padre…

- ¡¡Liam!!...hijo...

-¡¡papa!!-dijo Liam corriendo en dirección a su padre y este lo elevo en el aire feliz de haberlo encontrado

-Liam...hijo...no volver a dejarte solo hijo...nunca mas...- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

-papa...una señorita me ayudo...-dijo Liam volteando hacia donde estaba Morphin

- fue un gusto haberles ayudado-dijo Morphin -mi nombre es Morphin Watson y me acabo de graduar de la escuela soy una trabajadora social y también soy nueva aquí en la ciudad...

- Luís Diethel...mucho gusto...el pequeño peliverde de aquí-dijo señalando a su hijo-se llama Liam Diethel...muchas gracias por haber encontrado a mi hijo

-no hay de que-dijo Morphin sonriendo. El señor Diethel la invito a su casa a cenar y desde ese momento los diethel se convirtieron en sus amigos. Amigos inseparables que seguiría con el hijo del pequeño Liam.

_Maryn Kimura: Esta es una idea original de Alejamoto Diethel. , yo me ofrecí a ayudarla con el fic Y decidimos hacer un fic compartido_. _Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews_

Esta es la segunda parte del prologo es donde todo empieza….

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD **

**PROLOGO II **

**LA MUERTE DE LOS DIETHEL **

Han pasado muchos años desde que Morphin rescato al pequeño Remus, desde que fue transformada en humana, y desde que había conocido a sus amigos los Diethel, ella era parte de la familia, ahora Liam ya no era un niño pequeño si no era un hombre, un padre de familia el se había casado con su mejor amiga Lilian y habían tenido un hijo de nombre Lyserg.

Ahora ellos se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon paseando visitando las tiendas del lugar.

- tía Morphin ¿que es eso?-pregunto un pequeño niño de dos años cabellos verdes al igual que sus ojos. Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que haban salido a pasear por ese callejón Lyserg apenas había cumplido sus dos años hace unos días y ver todas las cosas que había ahí le resultaban fascinantes ya que era la primera vez que las visitaba.

- eso Lyserg es una tienda de ingredientes de pociones-dijo una mujer de cabellos carmes y bellos ojos del mismo color.

-ah-dijo el pequeño sorprendido, era la primera vez que venia con sus padres y su tía.

-o sea que ese es el lugar en donde tu madre compra las cosas para hacer la cena-dijo un hombre de porte elegante y hermoso cabello verde oscuro y ojos azules

- LIAM-le regaño una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

- lo siento Lilian...es que no me pude resistir jajajajaja

- ya veras-dijo la mujer en un murmullo. Lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchados por Lyserg y Morphin haciendo que ellos ahogaran una risita.

-AH- Lilian y Liam voltearon casi de inmediato al escuchar ese desgarrados grito a sus espaldas en el cielo del Callejón Diagon se elevaba una enorme calavera de la cual salía una serpiente y abajo de ella figuras oscuras emergían de la nada eran mortifagos.

- Morphin...llévate a Lyserg a un lugar seguro...Lilian llama a la orden yo los distraeré todo el tiempo que pueda.

- estas loco a estas alturas la orden ya debe estar enterado del ataque no dejare que luches solo-grito la castaña preocupando al pequeño

- mama... ¿que esta sucediendo? Tengo miedo- dijo abrazándola.

- nada mi amor...Morphin...por favor protege a Lyserg...llévalo a un lugar seguro- esa seria la ultima vez que Lyserg viera a su madre con vida.

-si- dijo Morphin mientras abrazaba a Lyserg.

-Lyserg; mamá y papá vuelven pronto-dijo Liam alejándose de su hijo con la varita en alto al igual que su madre Morphin tomo fuertemente la manita del peliverde y lo guió a un callejón oscuro que pocos sabían de su existencia

- quédate aquí Lyserg yo iré a ver si consigo un trasladador. Los mortifagos debieron a ver cerrado la red flu...-dijo la chica

-¿traslator¿Red blue?- se pregunto el pequeño.

- no salgas de aquí...-dijo Morphin -te prometo que llegare en un dos por tres...pero por favor no salgas- le advierto la mujer a Lyserg.

-si...-dijo el peliverde y Morphin salio del callejón de bajo de la marca tenebrosa un pequeño niño vestido de negro al igual que sus penetrantes ojos veían la escena de muerte con fascinación.

- ¿te estas divirtiendo Hao?-pregunto aun voz fría a sus espaldas el chico asintió con la cabeza

- si padre...este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude tener aunque algo atrasado pero el mejor-dijo el niño de dos años haciendo que los rojos ojos de su padre resplandecieran...el chico vio como Morphin salía corriendo del callejón y eso le pareció sospechoso.-puedo alejarme un poco...te aseguro que si veo a un auror lo matare.-dijo el pequeño que a pesar de tener 2 años hablaba perfectamente y era despiadado como su padre.

-claro-dijo Voldemort alejándose de ahí para ir a batallar con los Diethel y los Potters que estaban ahí, esa era su oportunidad para derrotarlos a ellos y su hijo Harry; mientras el pequeño se acerco al callejón lentamente los ojos del pequeño se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a un niño peliverde mas o menos de su edad escondido en unas de las paredes mas oscuras de ese callejón...lentamente comenzó acercarse sin que el peliverde se diera cuenta y lo ataca por detrás, Lyserg trata de soltarse pero es inútil Hao se lo lleva de ahí a una habitación.

-suéltame. -Le dijo molesto y a la vez asustado el pequeño niño.

-shhh, tranquilo si me haces caso nada malo te pasara lo prometo- le dijo el niño observándolo fijamente- eres muy lindo, para ser un niño- le susurro Lyserg se sonrojo y mas cuando lo beso.

-¿po que hiciste eso?- le pregunto.

-porque eres lindo y quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre- le dijo.

-no quero, quero a mis papas- dijo apunto de llorar.

En eso Hao escucha a los mortifagos dar la retirada, molestando al chico castaño quien saco su varita y lanzo un desmaius a Lyserg para después colocarle una pequeña medalla- con esto te reconoceré, cuando te vuelva a ver- y le da un ultimo beso, saliendo de ahí siendo visto por Morphin quien estaba buscando a Lyserg desde hace un rato al no verlo donde lo había dejado.

-Lyserg- grito Morphin pensando lo peor pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que solo estaba desmayado, en eso lo abraza llorando pensado que lo había perdido como a sus amigos los Diethel y los Potter, ella vio como los mataban y como intentaban matar al pequeño Harry y lo que vio la dejo asombrada, el niño había sobrevivido con una pequeña cicatriz, pero en cambio Voldemort había desaparecido.

En la otra parte del Callejón Diagon la familia Potter pasea junto a su hijo de dos años Harry hasta que se encuentran con sus amigos Sirius y Remus.

-hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Lily.

-muy bien gracias, solo un poco cansado ya sabes por la Luna-dijo Remus.

-menos mal que no te transformas amigo- dijo James

-así es aquella vez el doctor dijo que era un milagro que no me transformara pero sufriría de desmayos, cansancio- sonrió Remus en so ve a Harry –hola Harry- y lo carga...

-hahaha Remsy- le dijo un sonriente Harry.

-oye ¿quien te dijo mi apodo?- dijo sonrojado mientras lo cargaba.

-sirio-dijo Harry tratando de ir con su padrino.

-este es mi ahijado que grande estas- en eso escuchan gritos y ruidos –mortifagos hay que ir a pelear, Lily ponte a salvo con Harry- grito Sirius, mientras era seguido por Remus.

-esperen yo también voy- dijo James

-no James quédate por favor- le dijo Lily a su marido.

-pero Lily yo…- en eso aparece Peter.

-mí lord aquí están los Potters- grito Peter, hacia unos días James descubrió que su viejo amigo era un espía y lo delato mas logro escapar, en eso aparece Voldemort.

-atrás Lily- dijo a su esposa defendiéndola, pero Voldemort fue mas rápido y le lanzo la maldición imperdonable.

-no James- grito Lily pero no pudo huir ya que también le lanzo una maldición a ella dejándola sin vida, solo quedaba Harry quien lloraba.

-con que este es el elegido, pues hasta nunca niño- al momento de lanzarle la maldición esta reboto haciendo que el lord desapareciera, en eso Peter da la alarma y todos se da a la retirada.

En so aparece Sirius y ve los cadáveres de su amigos y Harry llorando.

-shhhh, tranquilo mi niño, yo te cuidare- dijo llorando siendo consolado por Remus.

-¿pero que paso?- pregunto Remus.

-yo lo vi todo pero no tengo tiempo de explicar debo buscar a Lyserg, espero que no lo hayan encontrado pobre pequeño también mataron a sus padres- dijo Morphin seguida por sus amigos para encontrar sobrevivientes; descubrieron que no solo Harry sobrevivió, si no también una pequeña niña que creo un escudo cuando inicio el ataque Morphin encontró a Lyserg desmayo en un pequeño cuarto.

Días mas tarde Lyserg fue al funeral de sus padres, mientras a Harry lo enviaron con sus tíos; Lyserg esta muy triste había olvidado al extraño niño de cabellera castaña, incluso no hablaba sus ojos habían perdido brillo, parecía un muñeco; pero no era el único triste había dos hombres que también lloraban por la muerte de sus amigos eran Remus y Sirius.

-¿Por que Morphin¿Por que no me puedo quedar con Harry? soy su padrino, su tutor, su tío, soy lo único que tiene en el mundo- dijo molesto.

-lo se; estoy tan molesta como tu pero ya sabes son ordenes de Dumbledore, y sabes perfectamente que dijo para que no te acercaras a Harry te nombraron como guardián de la niña Hamilton, debes cuidarla en tu forma animaga y te prohíbe acercarte a Harry estas son ordenes del ministro ya que no te considera buena influencia para el niño que tontería- le dijo la joven de cabellos carmesí tristemente.

-no, no lo haré- grito Sirius

-si te acercas te arrestaran, pero escúchame Sirius tu cuida a esa niña y yo cuidare a Harry de lejos y si veo que sufre y Dumbledore no hace nada al respeto te prometo sacar al niño de esa casa y llevármelo lejos, sin que el lo sepa, aun rompiendo sus reglas, incluso podrás verlo pero solo en tu forma animaga ¿Que dices Sirius?- pregunto la joven.

-esta bien pero me dirás como esta, porque no confió en esos muggles, aun cuando Dumbledore le haya dado un guardia a Harry- se retiro de ahí molesto.

-te lo prometo Sirius pero por ahora no podré sacar a Harry, pero será pronto lo prometo y un hada siempre cumple lo que promete- al decir esto Morphin se retira tenia mucho papeleo que hacer adoptar a Lyserg, comprar unas casas, atender a Lyserg para que saliera de ese mundo al cual se sumergió y vigilar a Harry sin que se diera cuenta Dumbledore.

Habían pasado 3 años de aquella tragedia todos tenían ya una nueva vida, Sirius como guardián de Ali Hamilton ella había creado un campo de energía salvando la vida de sus padres, por este motivo le concedieron un guardián, Sirius, el se hacia pasar por su perro; a Harry le toco estar con sus tíos quienes no lo trataban muy bien y tenia una guardián amantes de los gatos, Harry tenia pocos recuerdos algunos eran borrosos y Lyserg quien había estado en shock por semanas quedo bajo el cuidado de Morphin, pero el niño había creado una barrera bloqueando los primeros dos años de su vida, ya que no recordaba nada, y su tutora dijo que era normal después del duro golpe que significo la muerte de sus padres para el menor, ahora ella estaba hablando por teléfono.

- tranquilo Sirius, aun no estoy muy segura de como lo tratan en todo este tiempo lo he visto rara vez, al parecer lo mantienen encerrado y bajo el cuidado de su guardián pero hoy, tal vez podré verlo y quizás hablar con el pero no te garantizo nada- dijo Morphin hablando de su celular en eso ve como Lyserg choca con un pequeño niño- debo irme Lyserg acaba de conocer a Harry te hablo después- Morphin apago su celular y le hablo a Lyserg.

-señorita Morphin- dijo Lyserg abrazándola.

-te he dicho Lyserg que me digas tía pero esta bien ¿quién era ese niño? – pregunto.

- se llama Harry Potter, espero que le toque en mi salón y sea mi amigo, aunque se veía muy triste- se dijo el chico.

-debe ser porque vive con esas personas; son las misma que le gritaron hace dos días, escúchame bien Lyserg esto quedara entre nosotros dos mientras lo investigo-le dijo Morphin al pequeño.

- esta bien- el niño le presto atención a la mujer.

-quiero que seas bueno con el chico, ya que puede ser un niño maltratado- al escuchar eso Lyserg se puso triste el había conocido a muchos niños con problemas y se había echo su amigo de todos ellos; mientras Morphin les buscaba un buen hogar.

- y sabes algo; creo que Harry Potter es el hijo de los mejores amigos de tus padres- al escuchar esto el niño sonrió-pero también sus padres murieron, por eso quiero que seas bueno con el y que le saques información si es un niño maltratado y si lo sigue siendo después de mi visita, voy a sacarlo de ahí, para que viva con nosotros y llevarlo lo mas lejos posible- dijo Morphin.

-¿será mi hermano?- pregunto el niño llegando a la escuela.

-podría decirse... pero no le digas nada, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas- le dijo dándole su lonchera a Lyserg- si ves que Harry no tiene nada para el almuerzo quiero que le compartas el tuyo- le dijo y el chico asintió.

Al entrar a la escuela Lyserg pensó en Harry, y se dio cuenta que ambos eran iguales, ambos huérfanos por la misma tragedia, ambos tenían un gran secreto y deseaba que fuera vivir con el, en eso choca con un niño castaño.

-ten cuidado niño- le advirtió ayudándolo a levantarse.

-lo siento mucho- hizo una reverencia y en eso se ve una extraña medalla, después de eso el pequeño peliverde se alejo.

-al fin te encontré Lyserg Diethel -dijo el chico observando como se alejaba y el entraba a su salón.

Mientras tanto Morphin hablaba con Sirius que ya haban hecho el primer contacto con Harry Potter.


	3. HARRY

_**Este es el primer capitulo del poder de la amistad….**__**espero que les guste…. perdon por la tardanza es que tuve problemas con el cd-room**_

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD**

**CAPITULO 1**

**HARRY**

Un chico pelinegro y ojos verdes esmeralda, con ropa grande y vieja como su mochila caminaba solo por las calles de su barrió, con apenas 5 años ya sabía hacer casi todos los trabajos del hogar, gracias a los abusos de sus tíos, el no tenia padres porque murieron cuando solo tenia dos años siempre se lo habían dicho, y sobre todo a nunca hacer preguntas sobre ellos como si nunca hubieran existo, y mas cuando le decían que el era una carga para ellos.

El pequeño suspiro...hoy era su primer día de escuela y sus tíos y su primo ya le había advertido que si alguien hablaba con el se las veía negras así que se hizo a la idea de nunca tener amigos...

Otro pequeño suspiro se escapo de los labios del pelinegro y rápidamente empezó a correr hasta la escuela que quedaba un par de cuadras lejos de su casa, no quería llegar tarde y ser regaño por la maestra o peor aun por sus tíos. Pero en eso...

- ah...disculpa-dijo el pelinegro al chocar con otro chico.

- no hay por que disculparse...mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel.-dijo el chico levantando la mano para que Harry la estrechara.

- Harry Potter...-dijo Harry estrechando la mano de Lyserg.

Lyserg era un chico peliverde y de ojos color esmeralda como los de el; eso sorprendió a ambos niños...atrás de el se podía ver a una mujer de cabello carmesí y ojos del mismo color.

- vamos Lyserg se nos hará tarde, y aun tengo que hablar con la directora...-dijo la mujer y Lyserg asintió.

- me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela Harry-dijo el peliverde alejándose de Harry y Harry se sobresalto al escuchar eso...había hecho su primer amigo...

Un amigo se dijo al llegar al salón; Harry se sentó en su pupitre y suspiro, acaso por fin tendría un amigo con quien jugar y charlar.

Aunque tuviera la vaga esperanza de que ese chico peliverde, Lyserg, se convirtiera en su amigo aquella esperanza era mínima conociendo a Dudley no le permitiría tener amigos... y mas si se lo dijera a sus tíos quienes le prohibirían acercarse a el diciendo que no podía tener por el simple echo de que tenia mucho que hacer para pagar por todo lo que le daban por mantenerlo.

Si hacia eso es posible ¿Qué lo castigaran por tener un amigo¿Y si le hacia daño a Lyserg? ...oh no eso habría que evitarlo pensó Harry sin darse cuenta que el peliverde entraba en el salón y se sentaba a su lado.

- hola Harry... ¿por que tan pensativo?-pregunto el peliverde y Harry se sobresalto

- Lyserg...eh...nada...solo...estaba...pensando- le dijo al fin

- no te preocupes ya me contaras después-dijo el peliverde y vio como un chico gordo lo miraba con un profundo odio-...Harry... ¿recuerdas si le hice algo a ese chico?...es que me ha estado mirando raro desde que entre al salón-dijo Lyserg y Harry vio como Dudley hacia sonar sus nudillos

- Lyserg será mejor que no hables conmigo si es que no quieres salir herido-dijo Harry en un susurro y Lyserg se sorprendió

-¿¿herido??...ni en broma dejare de hablarte tu eres mi primer y quizás mi único amigo-dijo el peliverde. La puerta del salón se abrió y entro la maestra iniciando la clase.

Harry vio como Lyserg sacaba su cuaderno; su libro nuevo y sus lápices de colores mientras el solo tenia un libro de segunda mano y unos lápices viejos, y en eso ve que Lyserg saca un oso de peluche.

-te gusta mi oso Sherlok, era un regalo de mi madre¿tu tienes algún juguete que te haya regalado tu mami? – pregunto Lyserg a su amigo.

- no; mas bien no tengo juguetes ya que no me permiten tener juguetes lindos, solo viejos y usados y algo rotos-dijo eso sorprendió a Lyserg, pero no dijo nada ya que tenían que poner atención a la clase.

El día paso rápido para ambos niños, en el descanso Lyserg y Harry se alejaron de "ese cerdito" como le decía Lyserg a Dudley y jugaron todo el tiempo siendo observados por Hao desde un árbol.

-¿ese niño es Harry Potter¿el es que derroto a mi padre? no se ve fuerte y es amigo de mi Lyserg- dijo observándolos

Pero en la hora del almuerzo Lyserg invito a Harry almorzar con el en unas de las bancas de la escuela...

- ¿eso es todo lo que traes Harry?-pregunto sorprendido el peliverde al ver que Harry traía solo un caja de galletas diminutas.

- si...- dijo apenado

- nada de eso ven te comparto mi almuerzo- dijo el peliverde abriendo su lonchera. Harry se quedo sin habla al ver dos enormes sándwiches de jamón y queso, dos gaseosas, dos pastelitos de chocolate rellenos de crema y un par de golosinas.

- pero Lyserg...- Harry no podía creer su suerte.

-nada de peros Harry.-dijo Lyserg entregándole uno de los sándwiches y ambos comenzaron a comer.

Harry se sentía en el cielo nunca había probado algo tan delicioso desde que llego con sus tíos o simplemente no lo recordaba haberla comido.

Lyserg lo observaba en silencio realmente tenia hambre su amigo ¿Qué clase de persona mataría de hambre a un niño pequeño? Definitivamente tenia que hablar con Morphin para que ayudara a Harry.

Después de la comida ambos fueron a jugar al lado de un árbol. Pero no contaban de qué Dursley les seguía para darle una lección a su primo.

- oye tu...-dijo Dudley al peliverde quien se giro asustado.

-dime-dijo el peliverde ocultando su mirada para que Dudley no vea su miedo al ver que la " ballenita" era mas grande que el.

- ¿que haces juntándote con ese fenómeno?-dijo Dudley acercándose peligrosamente al peliverde. Harry se interpuso recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el rostro siendo arrojado un par de metros atrás (recuerden que Harry es muy delgado)

- Harry...AH- Dudley tomo al peliverde de la camisa. Un chico castaño escucho el grito del peliverde.

- ¿que esta...?... ¡Lyserg!...-Dudley arrojo al chico a la muralla dejándolo aturdido y se acerco al chico para golpearlo Lyserg al ver lo que intentaba hacer Dudley se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un reflejo Dudley se detuvo en seco.

- AH-grito Dudley y Lyserg y Harry levantaron la vista. En vez de Dursley estaba... ¡un cerdito!

Hao al ver lo que había ocurrido se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para ver la reacción del peliverde y del pelinegro.

- ¿que sucedió?-dijo el peliverde.

- no lo se...levantaste la manos y Dudley...regreso a hacer normal- dijo Harry haciendo que el peliverde sonriera por la broma.

- ¿como pude hacer algo así?-dijo Lyserg pero al intentar levantarse un hilo de sangre pasó por su rostro. El golpe le había abierto una herida en la cabeza

-¡Lyserg!-dijo Harry acercándose al peliverde. Sin notar que un resplandor blanco rodeo al peliverde cuando el chico se acerco. Lyserg sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su herida y después el dolor desapareció.

Lyserg se toco en donde estaba la herida. Nada. La herida había desaparecido.

- ¿Harry tu...?

-yo que. ¡Me has curado!-dijo Lyserg mostrándole en donde antes estaba la herida.

- ¿que yo que?

- cuando te acercaste a mi...sentí un cosquilleo en la herida y se cerro… Harry

- ¡Lyserg, Harry!-dijo una voz conocida por ambos chicos. Morphin llego corriendo a donde los menores haciendo que Hao se sorprendiera.

- que ha pasado...eh... ¿la escuela tenia una mascota?- pregunto la joven.

- no es una mascota. Señorita Morphin -dijo Lyserg.

- es mi primo-dijo Harry en voz baja.

- ya veo...y díganme quien transformo al chico en cerdito-dijo en voz baja y Lyserg bajo la mirada- con eso me queda mas que claro...felicidades Lyserg has hecho tu primer hechizo y es una transformación...una rama de la magia algo complicada..

Eso significa que serás un gran mago...

-¿¿mago??-pregunto Harry confundido. Lyserg estaba también algo confundido. No recordaba lo que era ser un mago, ni recordaba que el había sido uno al igual que sus padres.

-si Harry... un mago- explico Morphin

- ¿¿los magos hacen cosas raras??...-pregunto Lyserg a Morphin y ella lo miro con tristeza. Se le había olvidado que Lyserg no recordaba nada en sus primeros años de vida.-por que Harry hace un rato...cuando ese chico nos ataco...el me curo la herida que tenia en la cabeza-dijo Lyserg. Y morphin miro con una sonrisa a Harry.

- muy bien hecho Harry...se nota que tienes aptitudes para la curación...ahora...se han perdido la mayoría de las clases por este incidente...no se preocupen yo los justificare con el director; pero ahora tenemos que por desgracia hacer que tu primo vuelva a la normalidad Harry-dijo Morphin y con un movimiento de su varita Dudley volvió a hacer el mismo cerdo que era antes. Dudley salio huyendo mientras Morphin y Harry iban a la oficina del director a explicar todo...

Mientras Morphin hablaba con la directora Hao intercepto a Dudley y le lanzo un hechizo desmemorizante, y otro en donde le ordenaba que no molestara a su querido niño de ojos verdes; luego de eso de eso Hao se retiro, después de todo venir a esa escuela no fue tan mala idea pudo ver a su lindo chico al cual había escogido años atrás y su padre le dio el permiso de tenerlo y se reunió con sus amigos…


	4. la visita de harry

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD**

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA VISITA DE HARRY**

En la tarde Harry llego a la casa de su amigo Lyserg, después de ser reprendido por sus tíos por haberlos desobedecido y por hablar con Lyserg lo castigaron sin comer y lo mandaron al patio por toda la tarde, y le advirtieron que no quería que lo vieran los vecinos así que aprovecho esta oportunidad para ir a casa de su primer amigo ya que lo habían invitado a comer sin saber que había sido visto por Dudley.

Venia con una polera más grande que su cuerpo y unos pantalones que le quedaban muy sueltos y que un cinturón viejo evitaba que se le cayeran.

Toco el timbre de la casa y el peliverde abrió la puerta una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver al pelinegro

- hola Harry...ven pasa-dijo Lyserg dejando pasar a Harry y lo guía por la casa.

La casa de Lyserg era muy linda y limpia, la sala era más grande que la de su tía Petunia y el comedor también la mesa era enorme y había como 8 sillas, y la cocina era enorme, había una barra de desayuno y ahí estaba Morphin preparando la comida para los niños.

-ah hola Harry...pasa estas en tu casa-dijo Morphin sonriéndole a los dos chicos. -Lyserg por que no van a jugar a tu habitación mientras yo terminola comida.-dijo Morphin amablemente y el peliverde asintió.

-ven Harry te mostrare mi habitación-dijo Lyserg subiendo las escaleras con Harry.

Si Harry se sorprendió de cómo era la planta baja se asombro mas al ver la segunda planta había un gran baño, 6 habitaciones, un desván.

-este es el cuarto de la señorita Morphin, ese es el estudio, el baño, las otras tres son para las visitas- le explico Lyserg –esa puertita de ahí da al desván- dijo Lyserg mientras llegaban a una puerta que decía:

"**HABITACIÓN DE LYSERG"**

Lyserg abrió la puerta izquierda mostrando una habitación de color verde pálido con pósters de detectives y un baúl lleno de juguetes, la cama del peliverde era más grande que el chico y tenia un armario con varias ropas y zapatos, libros de misterios, de detectives y ladrones.

La más interesante, un traje de detective seguro para una fiesta de disfraces.

-vaya...-dijo Harry asombrado esa habitación era mas grande y mas linda que la de su primo.

-soy fanático de las historias de misterio-dijo Lyserg sentándose en su cama seguido de Harry -¿a que quieres jugar?-pregunto el peliverde.

- a cualquier cosa...-dijo el pelinegro y Lyserg lo miro extrañado

-algo te sucede... ¿verdad?-pregunto el peliverde y Harry negó con la cabeza.

-no me sucede nada- dijo Harry.

-a mi no me puedes mentir Harry...son esos parientes tuyos verdad...lo que te tratan mal...lo se...escuche gritos la otra noche...la señorita Morphin esta furiosa con esos sujetos...te aseguro que todo saldrá bien-dijo el peliverde regalándole a Harry una de sus mejores sonrisas, sabes que yo también perdí a mis padres hace 3 años- dijo Lyserg a Harry.

- no lo sabia, debes extrañarlos mucho- Harry sabia muy bien ese dolor –yo quisiera recordarlos- dijo el pelinegro.

-yo también- al escuchar eso Harry, puso cara de duda y Lyserg contesto –aun no se pero cuando murieron mis padres entre en una gran depresión que bloque todo no recuerdo nada en mis primeros dos años- contó Lyserg en eso recordó algo

Fue rápidamente corrió hacia su armario y saco un paquete de ahí-esto es para ti...es un regalo de parte de la señorita y mió...-dijo Lyserg y Harry lo tomo dudoso

- ¿un regalo...? pero yo nunca recibo nada que recuerde-dijo en voz baja.

- y la mejor sorpresa te la dirá la señorita Morphin después de comer-dijo Lyserg.

-¿sorpresa?...-pregunto Harry.

- no tengo ni idea de lo que será pero me dijo que te la comunicara...

Harry desenvuelve el paquete y ve que era un perrito negro con ojos grises Harry lo abrazo.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras Harry?- pregunto Lyserg a su amigo.

-no se tal vez Sirius o Padfoot- dijo Harry viendo al perrito por alguna razón le recordaba a alguien tal vez el una vez tuvo un perrito, tal vez sus tíos lo enviaron a la perrera, tal vez se quedo en casa de sus padres a esperarlo, tal ves se lo quedo algún vecino o persona o tal vez murió junto a sus padres pensaba mientras abrazaba a su nuevo amigo (el peluche) eran tantas sus dudas que salio de ellas cuando escucho.

- LYSERG...HARRY BAJEN A COMER...-se oyó decir a Morphin en un dulce pero elevado tono de voz

- mejor bajemos-dijo Lyserg y ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor.

Al bajar Morphin le dio a Harry y a Lyserg sopa de spaghetti, hamburguesas con papas fritas y refresco y como postre pastel de chocolate y helado.

Cuando terminaron de comer ella les explico todo a los niños sobre quienes eran y quienes eran sus padres.

-bien empezare contigo Lyserg, como sabrás hace 3 años tus padres murieron en un atentado, donde no solo murieron ellos, si no muchas personas y algunas resultaron heridas; pero no fue cualquier atentado si no en una batalla con magos muy malos donde lucharon valientemente, salvando muchas vidas inocentes, antes de morir me hicieron tu madrina y tutora, por si algo les pasara yo debo enseñarte a controlar tu poder antes, que se salga de control, y al cumplir 11 iras a una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts donde estudiaron tus padres- explico la joven mujer.

-¿yo también soy mago?- pregunto Harry a Morphin el estaba abrazando a su perrito de peluche.

- si Harry y eres un mago muy famoso, pero ahora no te puedo contar nada de lo que paso en el día en que murieron tus padres porque eres muy pequeño no lo entenderías o tal vez te deprimiría ya que esa fama que tienes desde hace 3 años tuvo un gran precio; pero te prometo que antes que cumplas los 11 años te contare todo, lo prometo ahora les serviré el postre para mas tarde llevarte con tus tíos deben estar preocupados por ti- dijo Morphin.

- lo dudo mucho, tal ves ellos desean que me pierda, que me roben o peor aun- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la mujer pero no dijo nada, no quería sacar conclusiones erróneas así que fue a dejar a Harry a la casa de sus tíos, quienes no tenían buena cara, preguntándose que tanto había hablado con esa mujer, así que Vernon Dursley decidió darle una lección a su sobrino esa noche.

Harry se despidió de Lyserg prometiendo que saldría en una hora para hacer la tarea juntos, charlar y tal vez jugar en la computadora.

Cuando fue a su alacena abrazo a su perrito deseando que fuera de verdad para que lo cuidara y jugara con el, en eso entro el tío Vernon furioso no antes de esconder a Padfoot.

-ven acá niño- le ordeno furioso Harry tenia un mal presentimiento –te daré una lección que nunca olvidaras mocoso- y lo tomo por la playera.

Mientras tanto Morphin se comunico con Sirius que habían hablado con Harry y que el habían entregado el perrito de peluche que Sirius había conseguido para regalárselo a su ahijado, esto lo puso contento, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ver a su ahijado para abrazarlo.

- me alegra saber de el- Dijo Sirius

-igual yo hoy en la tarde vendrá de nuevo para hacer la tarea y tal vez le hable de ti y le de una foto de sus padres el pobre no sabe nada de ellos- dijo la joven

Mientras ellos hablaban Lyserg preparaba todo para hacer la tarea con Harry y quizás lo invitaría a cenar y tal vez a pasar la noche, si ya tenía todo planeado, bocadillos, tarea, tele, juegos y muchas cosas, sin saber que en ese momento Harry estaba sufriendo…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO LIEBEREN A WILLY… DIGO RESCANTANDO A HARRY**


	5. Rescatando a Harry

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD**

**CAPITULO 3**

**RESCATANDO A HARRY**

Lyserg se dirigió a su casa que estaba al lado de la de Harry, al ver que el pelinegro no había salido aun se preocupo acaso lo habían castigado y decidió contarle a su tutora lo que había sucedido en la escuela a Morphin ya que cuando ella los había justificado Harry dijo que tenia que irse.

Pero el chico nunca llego a su casa quizás Harry esperaba que Dudley no lo delatara por lo que paso en la escuela, tal lo reprendieron pero como saberlo el les tenia miedo.

- señorita Morphin-dijo Lyserg y Morphin lo miro dejando su libro.

- dime Lyserg...

- es que...tengo que decirle...lo que paso antes de que usted llegara a donde estábamos...en la escuela-Morphin escuchaba todo atentamente- el primo de Harry me miro muy extraño desde que entre al salón y hable con Harry ...Harry me dijo que mejor dejara de hablar con el...que alguien me haría daño pero yo le dije que no dejaría de hablarle y que era mi amigo esto puso muy nervioso y a la vez feliz a Harry después nos pasamos todo el día jugando lejos de Dudley...pero después de la hora del almuerzo el nos siguió y nos ataco Harry se interpuso cuando el chico se acercaba a mi y...lo golpeo...-Morphin miro la frente con una mirada fría-y me dijo que quien era yo para juntarme con ...ese fenómeno...como le llamo a Harry...después no recuerdo mucho solo recuerdo que me tomo de la camisa y que me arrojo a la pared después que estaba frente mió y después...

- lo convertiste en cerdito ¿no?-dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente.

-si...-contesto el niño

-maldito mocoso ya vera cuando lo vea...y Lyserg ¿que traía Harry de almuerzo?-Lyserg la miro preocupado como queriendo llorar.

-solo traía una cajita de unas galletas diminutas...eran como tres galletas; creo que eran galletas saladas y un botecito de agua nada mas yo le compartí mi almuerzo-dijo el peliverde.

-ya veo...y dime en la clase de educación física cuando Harry se cambio de ropa viste algo extraño en su cuello como marcas o golpes- dijo Morphin

- lo tenia todo morado como sucio lo hubieran golpeado o sujetado fuertemente del cuello incluso tenia un ojo algo rojo si no lo noto...Harry es un niño muy bueno no se por que lo trataran así...- dijo llorando Lyserg abrazando a la joven.

-eso lo sabremos en el juzgado, porque vamos a sacar a Harry de ahí ahora mismos si es necesario-dijo Morphin abriendo la puerta de su casa para que Lyserg entrara y después tomo su celular- alo...hola John necesito que hagas una denuncia-dijo Morphin a un amigo de trabajo, un joven mago que también era trabajador social y psicólogo.

-¿una denuncia?-se escucho al otro lado del teléfono- ¿y para quien seria esta vez?

- de Morphin Watson a la familia Dursley...una denuncia por maltrato infantil y exijo la custodia del menor en cuestión Harry James Potter hijo de James y Lily Potter-dijo Morphin

- listo ya esta todo preparado para la denuncia. Y dime ¿Seré tu abogado?-dijo John algo feliz cada vez que Morphin y el hacían una denuncia y el caso llegaba a tribunales nunca perdían el juicio.

-si...ven a mi casa a las 6 para firmar los documentos y hacer la denuncia legal. Mientras yo consigo las pruebas...

-de acuerdo-colgó y Morphin apago su celular.

- Harry-la voz de Lyserg se escucho por la casa y sin que Morphin se diera cuenta Lyserg había bajado las escaleras con un péndulo de cristal atado a un cordón.

Morphin lo miro confundida.

-¿que sucede Lyserg?-Lyserg se volteo en sus ojos se podrían ver una par de lagrimas y en sus ojos un miedo y decisión increíble

- Harry había llegado antes que nosotros a su casa pero fue regaño y lo sacaron por eso vino temprano a comer... y ahora acaba de salir y esta sangrando-dijo Lyserg y sin esperar respuesta salio de la casa.

Se detuvo un momento mientras se concentraba en su objetivo buscar a su amigo.

-"por favor...encuentra Harry Potter"- pensó Lyserg y el péndulo se movió a la izquierda en donde estaban unos arbustos.

El peliverde se acerco y lo que vio hizo que un gran temor se reflejara en sus ojos. Harry estaba inconsciente, con todo su cuerpo hinchado y tenía algunas heridas que sangraban abundantemente...Lyserg con mucho esfuerzo pudo poner al pelinegro en su espalda y lo cargo hasta su casa en donde Morphin lo esperaba.

-¡Harry!...-dijo Morphin cargando al menor y llevándolo adentro de la casa –Lyserg llama a una ambulancia y Jonh di que venga pronto con la denuncia- dijo Morphin y Lyserg cogió el teléfono para hablar con la ambulancia y con Jonh.

Morphin saco una pequeña cámara de un mueble y le saco un par de fotos a Harry con unas tijeras rompió algo de la ropa de Harry y lo puso en unas bolsas practicas con unas pinzas para que sus huellas no destruyeran la evidencia.

La ambulancia llego a Privet Drive en menos de 10 minutos y también llego Jonh y todos los vecinos salieron de sus casas para ver quien estaba herido Morphin salio hecha una furia mientras los médicos se llevaban a Harry adentro de la ambulancia.

Los vecinos reconocieron al niño, como Harry Potter sobrino de los Dursley y se preguntaban porque estaba herido y de porque no estaba en casa como todo niño pequeño acaso fue asaltado o atacado por pandilleros.

Los Dursley se hacían los confundidos, no querían que sospecharan de ellos, y pusieron su cara de preocupación dispuestos en seguir la ambulancia pero Morphin los intercepto antes de llegar junto a Harry.

- ¿señor y señora Dursley?-pregunto Morphin con una voz fría hacia los Dursley.

- si somos nosotros.-respondieron los Dursley normalmente.

-mi nombre es Morphin Watson trabajadora social.-al oír esto los Dursley se pusieron nerviosos acaso los había descubierto-hoy en la tarde les llegara mi denuncia por maltrato infantil hacia el menor Harry James Potter. Hijo de la hermana menor de la señora Dursley. Les sugiero que busquen un buen abogado-y sin más se encamino a la ambulancia.

Dejando a los Dursley muertos de la vergüenza ya que los vecinos le comenzaron a decir palabrotas y cosas por el estilo separando a sus hijos de ellos y de Dudley.

Lyserg se quedo con Jonh quien dijo que en una hora llegaría la denuncia mientras Morphin iba al hospital.

-tranquilo Lys todo saldrá bien- le dijo para calmarlo

-Jonh ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué le pegaron a Harry? ¿Por qué son tan malos y crueles? ¿Por qué no querían que fuera su amigo?- pregunto Lyserg a su amigo y Jonh no sabia que decirle.

- no lo se Lyserg esa gente esta mal de la cabeza pero ya tendrán su castigo- dijo mientras entraban a la casa, los vecinos que habían escuchado al pequeño hablando de ese asunto y les sorprendían que maltrataran al niño cuando durante tres años les habían creído a los Dursley que Harry era un niño malo y con problemas de disciplina y que por eso pasaba todo el tiempo castigado.

En la casa de los Dursley, Vernon se comunicaba con su abogado para que lo defendiera, mas le dijo que seria muy difícil ganarlo por maltrato infantil y mas cuando la demándate era la famosa Morphin Watson si no le contara toda la verdad de porqué el niño fue encontrado en ese estado podrían ir a la cárcel, perder su empleo y a su hijo.

Petunia Dursley preparaba a su hijo Dudley para que dijera que Harry era un niño muy malo y que era necesario castigarlo, que era desobediente y muchas cosas mas; en ese momento llegaron unos investigadores de parte de Jonh para que revisaran la casa y la habitación de Harry Potter, mas cual fue la sorpresa de los investigadores al saber donde dormía el niño.


	6. LA VENGANZA DE HAO

**Este capitulo es dedicado a Hao Asakura espero que les guste el capitulo…**

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD**

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA VENGANZA DE HAO**

Pasaron dos días ni Lyserg ni Harry asistieron a clases, este preocupo a Hao Asakura quería saber de su amigo peliverde, así que le pregunto a la maestra.

"¿Lyserg Diethel?, así ya se quien es; según su tutora no quiere venir a la escuela" le dijo.

"¿porque?" pregunto Hao fingiendo inocencia y tristeza a la vez.

"Lo que paso es que su vecino y amigo Harry Potter esta en el hospital muy grave y el no quiere venir hasta que su amiguito este sano y recuperado" le contesto.

"¿Por qué esta en el hospital? ¿Tuvo un accidente?" volvió a preguntar.

"bueno eso vamos hablar en la asamblea del lunes; pero te lo diré los tíos y tutores de Harry lo golpearon dejándolo mal herido y la señorita Watson los ha demandado, hay no porque te estoy diciendo esto pequeño; pero lo mas probable es que después que termine todo esto Lyserg se mude de aquí" le dijo antes de marcharse.

Hao no podía creer eso; no después de 3 años sin ver al lindo niño de ojos verdes lo volvía a perder por culpa de unos asquerosos muggles.

"odio a esos muggles que me alejaron de _**MI**_ Lyserg" en eso llamo a sus amigos "Hoshi, Akuma vengan"

"¿que pasa?" dijeron los dos a la vez

"quiero que investiguen a Harry Potter" les ordeno.

"Hao tonto, ya lo sabes quien es el, es el que venció a tu padre, al lord oscuro; y es llamado como es el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico" dijo Akuma

"eso ya lo se tonto; quiero que me investigues a su familia, esa familia muggle con la que vive" les dijo molesto.

"como digas" dijeron los dos desapareciendo quien sean esos muggles se lo pagarían muy caro.

En eso vio a ese niño gordo quien una vez intento golpear a Lyserg siendo regañado por una maestra por molestar a los pequeños.

"Dudley Dursley si te vas a comportar así mejor diles a tu padres que no te traigan después de todo eres igual a esos delincuentes que tienes por padres" le reprendió.

"mis papas son buenos, el malo era ese torpe de mi primo porque es un asqueroso huérfano" en eso recibe una leve bofetada de su maestra.

"no digas mentiras, y esa palabras ya todos sabemos como son realmente siento compasión por ese niño, será mejor que te quedes en el salón estarás castigado sin recreo por un mes" y se lo llevo de ahí, Hao solo lo miro acaso ese niño era culpable de que su querido niño no quería venir a la escuela, el es el culpable de que el se mudara.

Un rato más tarde Hoshi y Akuma tenían noticias de la familia de Harry Potter.

"la señora Petunia Dursley era la hermana de Lily Potter la madre de Harry ella se caso con Vernon Dursley ambos tienen a ese niño gordo como hijo su nombre es Dudley y le gusta molestar a los niños mas pequeños, ellos golpeaban a Potter por cualquier cosa aun cuando era inocente o cuando lo hace inconcientemente como teletransportarse a un lugar seguro" dijo Hoshi.

"y aun sabiendo que era mago y que aun no controlaba bien sus poderes lo regañaban cuando pasaba algo anormal según ellos, lo encierran por días, a veces sin comer y lo golpean" explico Akuma un poco consternado al descubrir como vivía ese niño.

"no solo ellos lo maltratan si no también una señora al cual llaman tía March, su habitación es una alacena" seguía diciendo Hoshi y Akuma y Hao quedo sorprendido y se preguntaba el _¿porque el famoso niño que vivió tenia esa vida?, ¿porque estaba con eso muggles en vez de su tío? y ¿porque ese viejo dejaba que Potter sufriera?_

"bien esa familia pagara, a pesar de que Potter me dejo sin mi padre, no merecía estar con esos muggles, ese niño debió estar con su padrino o con una familia de magos respetables" dijo Hao molesto que quemo parte de un muro.

A la hora de la salida Hao y sus amigos esperaron a que saliera ese niño gordo y feo como lo había llamado Hoshi al verlo y lo intercepto al verlos Dudley se burlo de ellos, se ríe de los goggles de Hoshi, de la ropa de Akuma por su dibujo del dragón y del cabello de Hao diciendo que aprecia una niña.

"tu eres Dursley ¿verdad? Tus padres golpearon a ese niño Potter me equivoco" dijo fríamente Hao.

"eso que te importa que le hagan a ese huérfano todos los huérfanos deberían desaparecer solo estorban y le quitan el dinero a los hombres trabajadores como mi padre." en eso Hao lo golpea.

"tu y tu familia pagaran caro esta ofenda cerdo asqueroso, Hoshi, Akuma se los encargo mucho" les dijo marchándose de ahí.

Mientras Dudley fue llorando a casa sin saber que fue seguido por Hoshi y Akuma su madre se preocupo y le dijo a Vernon que ya no debería ir a la escuela y que no importara lo que dijera el abogado.

"mi pobre bebe como se atreve ese niño a pegarte" decía Petunia mientras consolaba a su hijo.

"todo es culpa de Potter, y de esa mujer y ese niño, ellos son los culpables de todo incluso tengo problemas en el trabajo" dijo molesto el señor Dursley

"¿Qué problemas son esos Vernon?" pregunto la señora Dursley.

"a mi jefe no le gusto que unos de sus mejores empelados maltrataran a un niño pequeño, pero yo le dije que así no fueron las cosas, y antes de explicarle se molesto conmigo porque no sabia que tenia un sobrino y sabes que mas me dijo, me dijo que el tiene un empleado que también se hizo cargo de su sobrino cuando era bebe y lo trata como si fuera uno mas de sus hijos y ese niño saca a pasear todos los días a sus perros y que mas vale que sea inocente de lo contrario me despedirá" contó todo molesto.

"¿y que vamos hacer Vernon?" pregunto la señora Dursley.

"inventar que el niño sufre alguna enfermedad mental y que había que controlarlo, créeme al escuchar eso nos perdonaran de rodillas" dijo Vernon sonriendo maléficamente como su familia "y si tenemos suerte nos liberamos de el para siempre ya que lo encerraran en alguna institución mental" en eso la familia se retira a comer. Si saber que fueron escuchados por dos niños.

"esto será interesante Akuma, quizás papa ayude a ese Potter" dijo Hoshi.

"¿Por qué ayudar a Potter Hoshi? Pregunto Akuma

"escucha si ese niño Potter sale ileso de todo eso y si lo dan a otra familia bondadosa Lyserg Diethel será feliz y si el es feliz Hao será feliz, ahora hay que hablar con Hao de que ya sabemos donde viven eso asquerosos muggles" y en eso ambos desaparecen.

Esa tarde después de comer Dudley estaba jugando cuando un rayo le da en la espalda y en eso Dudley jugaba con cerrillos y en unos 20 minutos la casa se quemo.

Lyserg estaba mirando la televisión muy pensativo hace un par de días que Harry había ingresado al hospital y estaba preocupado por su amigo, no sabia como estaba. Su tutora Morphin estaba ahora en el hospital viendo el resultado de los exámenes de Harry para saber cuando podría sacar al niño de ahí mientras Jonh (el niñero de Lyserg) fue al mercado a comprar la cena.

-¿DUDLEY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESO?-grito Petunia alterando al peliverde Lyserg salio a la calle viendo como la casa de los Dudley se consumía en llamas y muchos vecinos salían ver el fuego.

-¿pero que demonios...?-exclamo Lyserg pero alguien lo tomo fuertemente del brazo haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿TU FUISTE VERDAD?...TU FUISTE EL DESGRACIADO...¿QUE LE HICISTE AMI HIJO?...LIBERALO DE TUS ENDEMONIADOS HECHIZOS DEMONIO-dijo arrojando a Lyserg a unos arbustos haciendo que sufriera unos pequeños rasguños.

-yo no he hecho nada señor-dijo Lyserg apenas mientras Vernon se preparaba para golpearlo.

-petrificus totalius-dijo una voz entre los árboles y el cuerpo de Vernon se petrifico al instante.

-VERNON-grito angustiada la señora Dursley y Dudley recién volvía en si. Lyserg sintió como alguien lo tomaba firmemente de la cintura y lo colocaba en su hombro como un saco de papas. Lyserg no pudo racionar todo había sido muy rápido

Aquel sujeto que lo tenia apresado en su hombro dio un salto hacia atrás hasta quedar lo mas lejos de la casa de los Dursley.

-Hoshi, Akuma encárguese de ellos-dijo Hao mientras se llevaba al peliverde a la casa de este.

-suéltame-dijo Lyserg intentando soltarse del agarre del castaño pero este lo tenia fuertemente agarrado de la cintura haciendo que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. Hao entro en la casa de Lyserg y cerro la puerta tras si mientras arrojaba al peliverde sin mucha sutileza al sofá.

El peliverde lo miro confundido y temeroso.

"¿estas bien?" le pregunto a Lyserg y en eso el chico lo reconoció.

"tu eres de la escuela, ¿verdad?" pregunto.

"así es vi el fuego y luego a ese hombre lastimándote y quise ayudar" le sonrió al fin estaba charlando con Lyserg.

"pues gracias por la ayuda" le dijo sonriéndole era la sonrisa mas linda y tierna que había visto Hao, en eso ve las cajas de la mudanza.

"¿te mudaras o acabas de llegar?" pregunto Hao.

"me mudare cuando Morphin obtenga la custodia de mi amigo, ella dice que no es sano estar cerca de esas personas tanto física como mentalmente, nos mudaremos cerca del Big Ben" contó Lyserg, en eso llega Jonh quien había visto el incendio.

"Lyserg oh me alegra que estés aquí y no afuera" dijo abrazándolo en eso ve al chico y cuando iba a preguntar Hao se despidió y el pequeño le contó lo ocurrido" ¿Cómo puede pensar ese hombre que tu fuiste el causante de eso? Es el colmo voy hablar con Morphin de esto" dijo Jonh molesto.

Los bomberos encontraron los cerrillos y los juguetes quemados y dijeron que fue el niño el causante del incendio mas la señora Dursley decía que no que el no fue, en eso aparecieron Akuma y Hoshi diciendo que habían visto el niño jugar con los cerrillos en el jardín y tres vecinos dijeron los mismo, en eso llego Jonh con algunas autoridades donde les dieron fecha de audiencia y se llamaron a Dudley a una casa hogar a pesar del llanto de su madre y las quejas de su padre.

En casa de Morphin Lyserg se lamentaba de que pudiera existir gente tan malvada como para hacerle algo así a una persona, pero por suerte el estaba con Morphin, ella era una persona buena, y sabia que pasara lo que pasara no iba a dejar que Harry regresara a vivir con gente como esa, y en parte era algo que le alegraba, pues ahora viviría con Harry como su "hermano"… ahora, solo cabía esperar a que este se recuperara de todas las heridas que había sufrido.

Así que con ayuda de Jonh y sus amigos empacaban todo lo de la casa tanto Morphin como Jonh habían acordado mudarse ya que no era bueno que Harry viviera tan cerca de esas personas aun pasar de que se acababan de enterar del incendio era mas conveniente sacar de ese vecindario al pequeño.

Era media noche y lejos de allí, Hao Asakura tenia cosas en que pensar, sobretodo en su pequeño peliverde, no podía soportar la idea de perderle nuevamente, tenia que hacer algo para evitar que Lyserg Diethel se mudara en cuanto resolvieran el problema de ese muchacho Potter, pero ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer? Estaba lloviendo lentamente fuera de su casa, le molestaba la idea de que todos sus problemas fueran causados por aquel chiquillo, primero hacia años, el había sido el causante de que su padre desapareciera, y ahora, por su culpa estaba apunto de perder a su Lyserg…

Había dado la orden a Hoshi y a Akuma de que se encargaran de Dudley, y su familia pero aun no estaba conforme, tenía que encontrara la manera de que Lyserg no se marchara a ninguna parte… con ese tal Harry Potter pero algo le decía que no podría evitarlo.

"ya nos encargamos Hao, ahora lo que se mudaran será ellos… pero" se detuvo Akuma.

"¿Qué pasa Akuma?" pregunto Hao.

"es probable que se muden ya que empacaron todo y ese Jonh se llevo a Lyserg a su casa y mañana llevaran todas las cosas a su casa nueva" contesto Hoshi por Akuma

"maldito Potter, ¿Por qué me quitas todo lo que quiero?" dijo molesto Hao.

"no es culpa de el, si no de ese espía tonto y de eso asquerosos muggles" menciono Akuma

"explícate" ordeno el castaño

"bueno lo que Akuma quiso decir es que si ese espía no hubiera dicho esa profecía su padre viviría ya que el no sabia que el mismo escogería a su verdugo y en parte también es culpa de ese Dumbledore quien fue quien condeno a Potter con esa gran responsabilidad y a usted también lo ha condenado a terminar la tarea de su padre e incluso a Diethel quien perdió todo ese día" comento Hoshi y en parte tenia razón todo era culpa de ese viejo loco y del espía al no dar los datos correctos.

"además sabemos que se mudaran cerca del Big Ben Diethel ama ese reloj y lo vera en al escuela de magia a los 11 ¿verdad?" lo animo Akuma.

"no me gusta esperar; tendré que esperar 6 años" dijo golpeando algo "necesitó quemar algo y pronto" salio de la casa dispuesto quemar algo y lo primero que vio fue la escuela…


	7. SALIDA DEL HOSPITAL

**Este capitulo habla de la estancia de Harry en el hospital y el juzgado por la custodia de Harry Potter.**

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD**

**CAPITULO 5**

**SALIDA DEL HOSPITAL**

**Y EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Morphin subió a la ambulancia Lyserg no dejaba de mirar atemorizado y preocupado al pelinegro quien ahora estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos mientras Jonh lo cargaba para consolarlo. Morphin se dejo caer en uno de los asientos de la ambulancia mientras acariciaba lentamente los cabellos de Harry para tranquilizarlo.

"te veré en el hospital como en una hora Morphin" le dijo Jonh no quería que Lyserg viera en ese estado a su amiguito.

La ambulancia llego al hospital y los paramédicos bajaron a Harry en una camilla llevándolo a toda prisa a urgencias. Morphin veía la escena sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para hablar.

Unas dos horas después llego Jonh con Lyserg quien ya había llegado la demanda mientras los adultos hablaban Lyserg se fue a sentar en la sala de espera un rato después Morphin le hizo compañía, mientras Jonh buscaba algo de beber.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y ninguna noticia de Harry desde había entrado a revisión. Y eso los hacia estar al borde de los nervios.

- ¿Señorita Watson?-dijo el doctor y Morphin suavemente recostó al peliverde en el sillón ya que se había quedado dormido. Y se levanto para escuchar al doctor.

-dígame... ¿como esta el pequeño?

- esta estable en estos momentos pero su estado es muy delicado su diagnosticó fue 3 costillas rotas, una casi le perfora un pulmón, un bracito roto y una fractura en su pierna izquierda, mas los hematomas que presenta en su cuerpo y así una leve desnutrición. No es un diagnostico muy alentador pero el muchacho esta demostrando una mejoría con los medicamentos y tratamientos que le hemos hecho se mejorara muy pronto.-dijo el medico y Morphin sonrió.

- me alegro...Harry es un buen chico no merecía ser tratado de esa forma tan brutal... -dijo Morphin viendo a Lyserg quien descansaba profundamente en el regazo de Jonh- ¿cuando podemos pasar a verlo?

-mañana por la mañana despertara de todos los sedantes y tranquilizantes que le dimos para eliminar el dolor... si quieren pueden dormir aquí ya que para estos casos el hospital tiene una habitación aparte para los parientes que tienen ingresados al hospital en estado grave... ahí puede recostar al pequeño y también descansar un poco señorita-dijo el medico retirándose pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la sala de entrada.-le deseo suerte en el juicio señorita Morphin...espero que salve la niñez de este niño.

-si...no se preocupe no me dejare vencer-dijo Morphin tomando delicadamente a Lyserg y dirigiéndose a paso lento a aquella habitación.-no si el futuro de un niño depende de mi-

Al día siguiente Harry despertó en el hospital y lo primero que vio fue a Morphin, Lyserg y aun joven que no conocía.

-Harry despertaste ya- grito Lyserg de alegría abrazando levemente a su amigo.

- me alegra que este bien Harry- dijo la joven mujer.

-¿Dónde estoy?, debo volver a casa o mis tíos se molestaran mucho conmigo-dijo tratándose de levantarse.

-nada de eso jovencito tu debes descansar y recuperarte y sobre tus tíos ya no volverás con ellos nunca mas- dijo Jonh.

-¿tu quien eres? Y de verdad ya no viviré con ellos- preguntó Harry un poco emocionado por la noticia.

-soy Jonh Wilson y seré el que te represente, es decir te sacare de la casa de tus tíos para que vivas con Morphin y con Lyserg- esa noticia alegro a Harry, ya no regresaría con ellos nunca mas…

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que Harry ingreso al hospital y sorprendentemente ya había sido dado de alta. Pero aun permanecía con su brazo derecho fuertemente vendado para que se curara por completo de su fractura; por mientras estarían en el departamento de Jonh y mientras arreglaban lo de su nueva casa, al fin tendría un dormitorio para el solito.

Lyserg había ayudado en secreto al pelinegro dándole en sus visitas (que eran todos los días) parte de su magia para ayudarle a curar todas sus heridas. Lo cual agradecía de todo corazón Harry.

El juicio por abuso de menores en el cual se veían involucrados la familia Dursley había empezado el mismo día que Harry ingreso a urgencias y dos días después de eso el menor Dudley Dursley fue llevado a una casa hogar, ya que su casa se consumió en llamas esto provocando que hasta la televisora local fuera a grabar el caso.

Los Dursley estaban perdiendo el juicio sus coartadas eran tan estupidas y mal dichas que hasta el mismo abogado defensor no se las creía.

Harry y Lyserg asistían a todos los juicios para ver quien estaba ganando. Y en realidad hasta a Harry le daban risa las coartadas que inventaban los Dursley.

-señora Dursley ¿Cómo describiría a Harry Potter?- pregunto el abogado

- Harry Potter era un chico consternado desde que murieron sus padres por un accidente de auto hace 3 años siempre estuvo buscando atención hacia las cosas de la casa por voluntad propia, nosotros intentábamos evitarlo pero no importaba nuestro esfuerzo el siempre lograba cumplir su cometido. Hasta que a los 4 años comenzó a golpearse y hacerse heridas pero esta vez fue peor. Además de golpearse se dejo caer por las escaleras y con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban salió al patio siendo encontrado por el joven Diethel y de pensaron que fuimos los causantes de esas heridas pero es mentira.-dijo Petunia en el estrado frente al juez y al fiscal quienes la miraban con repugnancia.

- tengo testigos que aseguran que Harry era un chico tranquilo y pacifico ¿que puede decir al respecto señora dursley?

- el fingía ser bueno...el fingía que estaba bien-grito desesperada la señora Dursley. Intentando así convencer al jurado, el fiscal la vio con una amplia sonrisa ya que había encontrado la mentira en su coartada.

- ¿acaso usted misma no dijo que el niño en cuestión Harry Potter era un chico consternado que lo único que quería era atención?... ¿que razones tendría Harry entonces de fingir ser tranquilo y pacifico? ¿Díganme señora Dursley?- Petunia callo completamente y se puso mas pálida de lo normal. Había sido atrapada.

- señora Dursley puede volver a su lugar es momento que el abogado haga su interrogatorio-dijo el juez y Jonh se levanto de su asiento y el vocero de la corte dijo en voz alta.

-EL ABOGADO JOHN WILSON LLAMA AL ESTRADO A LYSERG DIETHEL. ESTUDIANTE DE LA PRIMARIA SAN JOSE. Lyserg se sobresalto al escuchar eso y lentamente se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndole una mirada de nerviosismo a Harry y a Morphin. Ella le sonrió diciéndole silenciosamente que todo saldría bien.

Un guardia se acerco a Lyserg y le dijo en un susurro que pusiera su mano derecha en la biblia que tenia en sus manos. Lyserg obedeció nervioso.

-Lyserg Diethel ¿Juras decir la verdad, solamente la verdad y nada mas que la verdad hasta que dios se lo demande?-dijo el guardia mirando al pequeño

-I do...digo si...-dijo Lyserg sonrojado por la vergüenza haciendo que el guardia sonriera ante la inocencia del chico y en completo silencio el guardia ayudo a lyserg subir al estrado para ser interrogado.

- bien empecemos pequeño dinos ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Jonh

-Lyserg Liam Diethel – dijo Lyserg.

-¿cuantos años tienes?

-5 años cumplo 6 en mayo 17- al decir esto algunas personas rieron un poco por la inocencia del niño.

-¿conoces a Harry Potter?

-si- dijo Lyserg –el se encuentra allá con Morphin- señalo al pelinegro y otra ves se oyeron unas pequeñas risas.

-¿donde se conocieron?- volvió a preguntar

-primero lo conocí en la calle antes de llegar a la escuela y mas tarde ese día en el salón de clases, me siento a un lado de el- explico el chico

-¿cual fue la reacción de Harry Potter al conocerte?

-bueno... Harry al principio se mostró muy tranquilo pero al darse cuenta de que ese chico...Dudley Dursley su primo le miraba con odio y resentimiento se atemorizo y me dijo que me alejara de el.

- ¿por que crees que te dijo eso?

-no lo se...pero dijo que si no lo hacia podría resultar lastimado- dijo Lyserg tímidamente

-¿y tu le hiciste caso?-pregunto john

- claro que no...Permanecí todo el día a su lado, jugamos, compartí mi almuerzo con el ya que solo tenia 3 galletas pequeñas y un botecito de agua. Y mas tarde eso nos trajo unos problemas con Dursley.

- ¿que clase de problemas?- pregunto el abogado al niño.

-después del almuerzo jugamos un poco en la parte trasera de la escuela sin saberlo nos siguió y nos golpeo. Yo resulte herido en la cabeza mientras que a Harry lo golpeo en el estomago y en el rostro gracias a dios de que mi madrina Morphin Watson llego justo en ese momento sino no se que hubiera pasado.

- ¿recuerdas algo mas de ese acontecimiento?

- no muy claro solo recuerdos palabras sin sentido que decía Dursley. Cosas como que Harry era un fenómeno y que no merecía tener amigos, y creo que dijo que lo acusaría por desobedecer a sus padres algo así y que si me veía otra vez con el me iría seria peor. Después todo se volvió oscuro.

-una pregunta mas cuando la casa de los Dursley se incendio, tú saliste al ver que pasaba y en eso el señor Dursley te tomo de los hombros culpándote de haber incendiado su casa- explico el abogado.

-si, es como si me culpara de lo que hizo su hijo, como si lo hubiera influenciado hacer eso; el me lastimo en los brazos y lo hubiera hecho algo mas de no ser por un compañero que me salvo, el vino a preguntar por Harry- contó Lyserg.

-gracias Lyserg Diethel. Señoría ya no tengo mas preguntas que hacerle al joven.- el juez asintió con la cabeza y Jonh miro a Lyserg con una sonrisa calida en los labios- puedes volver a tu puesto Lyserg.

Lyserg asintió y bajo del estrado dirigiéndose a su asiento junto con Harry. En eso se volvió a escuchar.

-EL ABOGADO JOHN WILSON LLAMA AL ESTRADO A HARRY POTTER- en eso Harry fue al estrado tenia su brazo vendado y muchos mormuraban. Una vez que el niño jurara decir la verdad lo interrogaron.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el abogado.

-me llamo Harry Potter- dijo Harry.

-seguro, ¿no tienes un segundo nombre como Lyserg?- le volvió a preguntar.

-pues no lo se, mis tíos nunca me dicen nada- dijo Harry nervioso.

-sabias que tu nombre completo es Harry James Potter Evans- le dijo el abogado y el niño negó con la cabeza -¿dime desde cuando vives con tus tíos lo Dursley?-

-desde que tengo dos años he vivido con ellos-

-¿Cómo te han tratado tu tíos?, es decir ¿te han dado lo necesario ropa, comida, educación, etc.? - le preguntaron.

-bueno ropa, solo la de mi primo la que ya no le queda, comida pues si me dan algo, educación pues me enviaron a la escuela como lo indico la señorita que fue hacer un censo ¿y que eso de etc.?- pregunto Harry sorprendiendo algunos del que chico no tuviera su propia ropa.

-pues como decirlo así tus tíos como tutores y familia deben darte un cuarto, amor, comprensión, juguetes, hablar sobre como te sientes y eso- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿cuarto? Pues mi cuarto es una vieja alacena que esta debajo de la escalera o estaba- a decir esto muchos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿no tenias cuarto?-pregunto

-no-dijo Harry

-¿Por qué no tenías un cuarto? ¿Cuántos cuartos había en la casa Harry? ¿Tu tío no podía construir uno? ¿Y como te llevas con la señorita Dursley es decir la tía March?- le pregunto.

-pues mi tío no tenia espacio, a pesar de tener 4 habitaciones, uno era de mis tíos, le otro era de Dudley, el otro es para la tía March y el ultimo ahí ponen las cosas que ya no utilizan- al decir esto quedo muy impactado el juez y lo que dijo Harry lo dejo aun mas –mi tío no quería gastar en hacer un cuarto porque decía que estaba muy ocupado para hacerlo y sobre hablar conmigo nunca lo hacen mas bien se me esta prohibido hacer preguntas y mas si es sobre mis padres es como si nunca hubieran existido y la tía March es mala me trata peor que un perro en la navidad pasada me regalo galletas para perro y en la ultima fiesta de Dudley me pego en las costillas con bastón para que no le ganara y siempre me insulta a mi y mis papas-finalizo Harry, ya era suficiente el juez estaba furioso, algunas damas del jurado no pudieron evitar llorar.

Mas tarde ese día muchos estaban sorprendidos los Dursley estaban muy nerviosos estaban perdiendo el caso y su abogado estaba muy molesto con ellos por haberle mentido y que arruinaran así su reputación.

-bien ya hemos escuchado ambas partes, aquí tenemos unas personas que dicen que Harry Potter era un desequilibrado, un niño problemático, que necesita atención y si lo era porque no llevarlo con un psicólogo, mas ellos dijeron que no tenían mucho dinero para ello pero en cambio ellos se compraban cosas mas caras que una cita con un psicólogo; juguetes caros para su hijo que los rompía a en dos días, viajes al extranjero, autos, lavadoras y no que mas y también tengo entendido que nunca le han tomado fotos, ni los acompaña a sus vacaciones, no le celebran su cumpleaños, ni navidad, no lo cuidan cuando enferman ya que el doctor de Dudley jamás a tendido al chico y lo dejan al cuidado de una anciana que tiene mas 10 gatos; eso nos dice que ustedes son la peor clase de personas- dijo el abogado molesto –por otra parte los vecinos, y los pocos niños que conocieron Harry dicen que era tranquilo, bueno, pacifico a diferencia de su primo que pegaba, gritaba y molestaba a los demás que los amenazo para que se alejaran de el y que sus padres no hacen nada no lo castigan ni le llaman la atención; solo lo miman y lo malcrían mas; su señoría estas personas no pueden criar a esos niños a uno lo malcrían para que sea un delincuente o algo peor y en cambio a otro lo maltratan para que sea un sirviente, ese niño puede terminar muerto, yo digo que esos niños estarían mejor en otra casa con otra familia que los crié como lo manda la ley- explico Jonh y todos susurraban lo mismos.

-bien señor Dursley ¿tiene algo que decir ante todo esto?- pregunto el juez.

-los padres de ese niño estaban locos ellos eran unos desequilibrados estaban en una secta es normal que ese niño este desequilibrado, ya que lo heredo el quiere enviarme a la ruina- grito el señor Dursley.

-no mienta Lily y James Potter no estaban en ninguna secta, ese era un grupo de amigos de su antigua escuela- grito Morphin-UPS lo siento mucho pero me enferma que hablen así de los padres de Harry cuando no han sabido de ellos desde que Lily Evans tenia 17 años, desde que sus padres murieron, desde que Petunia Dursley le dijo que jamás volviera, que no la visitara que ya no eran hermanas; ellos cortaron toda comunicación ellos, ellos eran buenas personas que no merecían morir de esa forma y mucho menos que ellos se hicieran cargo de una criatura tan buena y pura como Harry- dijo ya un poco alterada Morphin.

-señorita contrólese por favor- dijo el juez – ¿es verdad eso?, que no sabían nada de su hermana desde que salio de su escuela y se caso con James Potter- pregunto el juez.

-bueno es que ella era extraña- ya no sabia que decir la señora Dursley, y el juez noto ese nerviosismo.

-pero su señoría no solo sus tíos lo maltrataban si lo recuerda también la hermana del señor Dursley a quien obligan a Harry llamarla tía March ella es tan malvada como ellos- y empezó a contar todo lo que así la tía March tanto físico como mental.

Después de mas entrevista, llego el momento en que el jurado anuncio que se reuniría para decidir su veredicto. El juez suspendió el juicio por 1 hora para dar tiempo a los jurados a decidir.

Morphin se acerco a los niños y estos le sonrieron calidamente

- estuviste fantástico Lyserg, Harry.-dijo Morphin

- quizás no conté todos los detalles pero me acuerdo perfectamente que antes de que llegáramos con el director perdí el conocimiento por el golpe. Solo uní algunas partes de la verdad.-dijo lyserg en voz baja

- en verdad siento tanto que Dudley te haya golpeado ese día Lyserg-dijo Harry bajando la mirada Lyserg le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿quien te dijo que lo sintieras Harry?...el que debe sentirlo es tu Primo no tu. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.-dijo el peliverde haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

El jurado anuncio el fin de su junta y ya le habían dicho el veredicto el juez reunió a todos los presentes.

- el jurado y las leyes de Inglaterra encuentran culpable a la familia Dursley por abusos tanto físicos como psicológicos contra el menor Harry James Potter. Perderán las custodias legales de los niños que tenían a su cuidado y son sentenciados a 5 años de cárcel, con fianza de 5,000 libras cada uno; además de pagar una endimendación de 10.000 mil libras al pequeño por cada año que le hicieron sufrir, la custodia de Dudley Dursley que pertenecía al estado ahora pertenece a su tía Margorie Dursley, quien recibirá una visita cada semana de un trabajador social y de un psicólogo para ver como esta el chico, si el no cambia en un periodo de dos años se le quitara y sea enviado a una casa hogar donde se le asignara una nueva familia y la Señorita Morphin Watson por su excelente trabajo y preocupación por el menor en cuestión y por el hecho de que usted pidió la custodia del menor este juzgado ha decidido darle la custodia total del menor Harry James Potter sin nada mas que agregar. Este caso es cerrado por testigos todos ustedes.- el martillazo del juez dio el final de aquellas semanas de angustia e incertidumbre.

Lyserg abrazo felizmente a Harry mientras Harry correspondía como podía el abrazo aun con su bracito vendado Morphin con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a sus dos niños y Jonh se acerco a ella parta felicitarla además de la prensa y otras personas.

Mas la familia Dursley fue separada de su hijo y fueron llevados a prisión mientras que tía March tenia que pagar el dinero que el jurado había decidió para pagar el daño a Harry. Al fin las cosas parecían cambiar para la vida de ambos ojiverdes.


	8. UNA VIDA NUEVA

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD**

**CAPITULO** **6**

**UNA VIDA NUEVA**

**PARA HARRY**

Después del juzgado muchos reporteros querían entrevistar al niño mas Jonh les dijo que el daría todos los datos del menor, mientras Morphin se llevo a Harry a comprarse una gran hamburguesa, con papas fritas y un refresco junto a Lyserg.

-señor Wilson ¿es verdad que la señorita Watson se hará cargo del chico Potter?- pregunto uno.

-¿es verdad que ese niño era mas listo que su primo y que por eso lo maltrataban?-pregunto otro.

-¿es verdad que el chico tiene una herencia y que sus parientes la gastaron en ellos?-dijo otro.

-¿es cierto todo eso?-decía otro.

-tranquilo si se claman les diré todo, si la señorita Morphin Watson se hará cargo del menor Harry James Potter- les contesto.

-¿Por qué la señorita solcito la custodia del menor?- pregunto un reportero.

-¿acaso ella conoció a sus padres? Pregunto uno.

-así la señorita Morphin conoció a los padres de Harry, ella hizo todo lo posible para que el fuera a para con su padrino mas la ley se lo prohibió esto afecto al hombre que desapareció, Harry es un niño muy listo pero sus tío querían limitarlo quitándole la infancia como diciendo la magia no existe, tu no recibirás lo que desees cosas como esas y sobre la herencia los Dursley no saben que el tiene una, esta herencia le servirá para sus estudios, por ahora el chico se mudara lo mas lejos posible del lugar donde sufrió durante tres años, es todo- y se retiro de ahí.

Harry pudo ver a su primo llorar abrazando a su tía, el no sabia si sentir pena por el o no, era tanto el daño que le hizo esa familia que ya no sabia que sentir por ellos.

En el local de hamburguesas, Harry y Lyserg se estaban divirtiendo en los juegos, algunas personas los observaban ya que lo habían reconocido como el pequeño que era maltrato por su única familia, un rato mas tarde Morphin los llamo, cuando estaban comiendo ella le dijo algo.

-sabes Harry cuando terminemos de comer; te llevare a la casa nueva, ahí tendrás tu propio cuarto- le dijo Morphin a Harry quien comía muy feliz su hamburguesa.

-gracias por todo esto- dijo Harry sonrojado.

-sabes una cosa; Morphin tiene un gran regalo para ti, algo que realmente te gustara- le explico Lyserg.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Harry que otra sorpresa le esperaba aparte de ya no vivir mas con los Dursley.

-primero acaba de comer y te la daré no querrás que se manche ¿verdad?- después de comer Morphin subió a los niños al auto de Jonh que recién salio del juzgado.

-aquí están los papeles de custodia y de adopción de Harry - explico Jonh.

- muchas gracias eres el mejor- dijo Morphin.

-todo esto te lo debo a ti, después de todo tu me salvaste también de mi dizque familia me llevaste con los Wilson que me adoptaron que también resultaron ser magos- contó Jonh alegremente.

-sabes que era mi trabajo porque amo a todos los niños y de todos los que he salvado tu eres de los pocos con los que estoy en contacto- le dijo Morphin.

-sabias que Jonh era amigo de mi papa y del tuyo solo que el es un año mas chico- contó Lyserg a Harry.

-no lo sabia- dijo Harry asombrado, después de eso llegaron al departamento de Jonh a recoger las pocas cosas que faltaban de llevar a la casa nueva.

-Harry, Lyserg duerman un rato este viaje va ser largo- les dijo Morphin pasándole una manta, un rato después ambos niños quedaron dormidos.

-aun no puede creer que exista gente tan mala Morphin- dijo Jonh recordando parte de su pasado

-lo dices por tus padres ¿verdad?- pregunto como leyendo su mente.

-si es que eran mis padres, recuerda que ni siquiera estaba registrado, ellos siempre me decían que yo no podía ser su hijo- dijo Jonh un poco triste.

-lo se; fue una suerte que Liam te encontrara en aquel parque-

-cuando lo salve de ese perro bravo si lo recuerdo, el fue el primero que se dio cuenta de que era diferente y te lo dijo a ti y tu hiciste lo posible por darme una vida mejor pero fue mas fácil ya que yo vivía en un barrio pobre y todos los días de mi vida te lo agradezco, gracias a ti tuve padres amorosos, estudios tuve una mejor vida por eso me prometí que también se la daría a todo niño que estuviera en peligro- le dijo Jonh a Morphin.

-si lo se, mira ya casi llegamos, es hermosa la casa- dijo al verla por primera vez.

La casa de Morphin era más grande que la que tenía, era blanca con tejas rojas y una gran chimenea, tenía cochera para dos carros, había un buzón donde decía:

"_**Morphin Watson"**_

-sabia que te gustaría, incluso algunos amigos y yo construimos un patio de juegos para que se diviertan, un pequeño huerto y un jardín con tus flores favoritas- después de eso ambos adultos llevaron a los niños a su cuarto – dormirán hasta mañana- dijo al ver que no se despertaban.

-lo se, déjalos dormir, y otra vez muchas gracias Jonh- dijo Morphin saliendo de la habitación checando el patio de atrás y era verdad ahí había un pequeño huerto de vegetales, un jardín con sus flores favoritas las lilas, tulipanes, y ahí estaban los juegos un fuerte, un puente, columpios, un tobogán una pequeña piscina, subibaja y una casita en el árbol.

-es hermoso, gracias Jonh aunque creo que lo vas a malcriar un poco ¿no lo crees?- pregunto la chica.

-para nada; aunque aun falta amueblar la casa del árbol pero eso se lo dejare a los niños- dijo Jonh.

-ya veo, en fin creo que tengo algo, pero eso se lo dejare a ellos, espero que sean como sus padres, ellos no debían pasar por eso- decía Morphin

-pero estas tu, mientras estés tu nada les faltara esos niños- le dijo Jonh a su amiga.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó en su nueva habitación y se sorprendió era muy grande había un librero con algunos cuentos y libros, un escritorio con una computadora portátil, un nueva mochila, un armario, un baúl de juguetes, una gran ventana, una tele con video y dvd, un radio, su cama era grande y espaciosa con sabanas verdes a lado estaba su perrito Padfoot sano y salvo y había una mesa de noche con una lámpara y había un regalo ahí.

-¿será el regalo que me prometió Morphin? -pregunto Harry y lo abrió y era una fotografía enmarcada, una foto donde había una mujer pelirroja con ojos verdes, un hombre pelinegro igual a Harry con ojos castaños ambos sostenían un pequeño bebe pelinegro de ojos verdes y había una nota.

_**Harry esta es una foto de sus padres y tuya en los tiempos en que eran felices, cuídalo mucho Harry.**_

_**Morphin**_

-papa, mama, al fin los pude conocer- dijo abrazando la foto llorando un rato después se cambio de ropa y bajo por las escaleras ahí lo esperaban Morphin, Jonh y Lyserg.

-buen día dormilón- dijo Morphin abrazándolo – ¿dime ya viste tu regalo? ¿Te gusto?- pregunto.

-si mucho es la primera vez que veo una foto de mis padres- dijo alegremente,

- lo se pequeño y tenemos muchas mas solo hay que buscarlas- dijo Jonh por ahora a desayunar.

Un rato después de desayunar Morphin dio un anuncio a los niños.

-bien niños hoy los inscribiré en su nueva escuela y hoy iré a mi nueva oficina igual que Jonh ya que consiguió un gran asenso con tu caso Harry ahora nuestro amigo será fiscal y abogado de los derechos de los niños- dijo Morphin.

-¿pero que hay de la otra escuela? ¿De San José?- pregunto Harry

-no queríamos decirte pequeño porque aun estas muy delicado; pero esa escuela se incendio aun no se sabe el porque; pero por suerte no hubo heridos y muchos niños están siendo reubicados- explico Jonh –esta escuela es muy buena Harry ahí estudiaron los padres de Lyserg- les contó.

-vaya- dijeron los niños quienes terminando de almorzar y de lavar los platos, los chicos se cambiaron para ir a la nueva escuela, y era como lo dijo Jonh era muy grande y había muchos niños, juegos; Morphin contó la situación de ambos niños al director y sobre la antigua escuela y no hubo problemas, los chicos irían a partir de mañana.

-bien solo hay que comprar el material escolar y todo estará listo- les dijo a los niños entrando al auto sin saber que fueron vistos por una niña castaña.

-Alí ¿que haces? Danos la pelota ya- le grito un niño.

-ya voy Eriol, oye acabo de ver a Harry Potter- les dijo la chica.

-¿el de las noticias?- pregunto Eriol asombrado.

- ¿el que se parece a un poco Eriol Kun pero la única diferencia son los ojos y una cicatriz en la frente?- pregunto una chica de cabellos largos su nombre Tomoyo.

-¿el que era maltratado por sus tíos?- pregunto un chico castaño su nombre era Sahoran.

-¿en serio era el Alí?- pregunto una niña de ojos verdes su nombre Sakura.

-si a todo, era el; estaba con esa señorita Morphin y el abogado Wilson y un niño creo que se llama Lyserg parecen que estudiaran aquí- contó la chica.

-tu siempre tan observadora, quizás entren a nuestro salón- dijo Sakura.

-si es así, hay que tratarlos como cualquier otro, no se vale trato especial- dijo Eriol.

-solo hay que brindarle nuestra amistad- contó Tomoyo.

-buena idea, espero que vengan pronto y se olvide de esas malas personas- dijo Sahoran a sus amigos –por ahora a jugar ya mero se acaba el descanso- y se fueron a jugar pero Alí pensaba en otra cosa.

-estoy casi segura que he visto a esos niños antes- pensó la chica en todo el día, tal ves se conocieron de bebes, si eso debe ser.

Más tarde Alí regreso a su casa y fue recibida por su perro Padfoot, un perro de color negro y de ojos grises.

-hola amigo sabes, hoy vi a ese niño Harry Potter, ese niño que fue maltratado por esas personas a las querías morder por la tele jeje; al parecer ingresara a mi escuela- al decir esto Padfoot se puso contento – pero lo mas probable es que le toque en el otro salón en el mió ya esta lleno, bueno ven vamos a comer- le dijo la chica.

-Harry pronto te veré solo espera- pensó el perro, mientras a Harry y a Lyserg le compraban material escolar.

Mientras tanto Morphin les compro a los chicos su material escolar, y su uniforme ya que en esa escuela debían usarlo, era una playera blanca, una corbata, un chaleco blanco y un pantalón negro también les compro el suéter reglamentario.

-bien ya les compre el material para la escuela quiero que lo acomoden en su mochilas, cielos ya es tarde, niños quiero que se porten bien su niñera no tardara en llegar sean bueno- les dijo a ambos niños.

-si Morphin-dijeron los dos niños en eso llego la niñera era una chica pelirroja y de ojos azules no debía tener mas de 15 años.

-buenas tarde soy Mimi Cardona la niñera- después de que Morphin le dijera que tenían que hacer se retiro. –Bien niños ¿ya guardaron su material?- les pregunto.

-si ya lo guardamos Mimi- dijo Lyserg.

-bien Morphin me dijo que ya comieron su pongo que pueden salir al patio arreglar su casita de árbol- les dijo Mimi- yo les ayudare- así paso toda la tarde arreglando la casita del árbol que resultaba muy cómoda.

En la noche después de que se fuera su niñera ambos niños estaban nerviosos por su primer día de clases al día siguiente.


	9. PRIMEROS AMIGOS

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD**

**CAPTULO** **7**

**PRIMEROS AMIGOS.**

Al día siguiente Lyserg y Harry se despertaron temprano así que se bañaron, se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar con sus mochilas, ahí estaba Morphin quien les había preparado un delicioso desayuno huevos fritos, con tocino, pan tostado con mantequilla y jugo de naranja.

-desayunen bien niños el trasporte pasara pronto para llevarlos a su escuela nueva- les dijo Morphin.

-tengo miedo- dijo Harry a Morphin.

-no debes que temer Harry estoy segura que tanto como tu y Lyserg harán amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Pero si no lo hacemos?- pregunto Lyserg.

-claro que lo harán Lyserg son buenos niños y harán amigos así que saquen esas malas ideas y almuercen- les dijo a los niños.

Una vez terminado los chicos abordaron el transporte conversaron mientras iban a la escuela.

-¿crees que haremos buenos amigos?-pregunto Harry a Lyserg.

-no lo se Morphin dijo que si y ella nunca se equivoca, así que creo que no hay que preocuparnos- le animo Lyserg.

-ojala Lys yo no tengo mucha facilidad para hacer amigos- dijo desanimado.

-tranquilo Harry todo saldrá bien lo juro por mi, por mi mmmmm libro de colorear- al decir eso ambos niños rieron.

Un rato después el transporte los dejo en la escuela.

-bien Lyserg, ¿en que salón nos toca?- pregunto Harry a Lyserg.

-bueno como tenemos todavía 5 años y nos falta uno para entrar a primer año, nos toco en uno de los salones de la pre-primaria, es decir en el salón 2 grupo B- contesto Lyserg y ambos se dirigieron ahí.

La maestra los recibió con una amplia sonrisa, ella sabia que era el pequeño pelinegro, por las noticias y por su tutora, además ella ya había hablado con los niños el día anterior.

-niños hoy tenemos dos compañeros nuevos sus nombres son Harry Potter y Lyserg Diethel, sean buenos con ellos- anuncio la maestra muchos de ellos conocían a Harry por las noticias y por sus padres, y ellos sabían como comportarse con ellos.

-hola soy Harry y el es Lyserg- dijo sentándose en una de las mesas.

-es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Kaede-dijo un chica rubia, de ojos verdes, tenia unas lindas coletas -ella es mi compañera Asumí, el es Setsu y el Kaoru – los presento –oigan ¿tienen un pasatiempo? Pregunto la chica.

-pues a Lyserg le gusta leer novelas de detectives y a mi me gustaría participar en un deporte- dijo Harry.

-como su papa era un excelente deportista y ¿Cuál es el tuyo Kaede?-pregunto Lyserg.

-a mi me gusta cocinar; mi mama me enseña porque soy muy chica para prender el horno podré usarlo hasta los 10 y también cantar y bailar como Asumí- dijo Kaede

-pero yo seré la mejor-dijo la chica quien tenia una hermosa cabellera negra.

-a mi me gusta leer cualquier tipo de libro-dijo Setsu serio.

-pues yo hago muchas cosas como soy el niño mas rico de toda la cuidad hago un sin fin de cosas- dijo el chico presumiendo haciendo reír a los niños.

Los chicos permanecieron juntos toda la mañana y compartieron el almuerzo, charlaron un rato de cosas insignificantes.

-saben hay aquí clubes, por ejemplo Asumí esta en baile, Kaede en cocina para pequeños chefs, yo esta en el club de tenis y Setsu el de libros, pero si quieren practicar algún otro deporte como fútbol ve con Oliver y Steve a pesar de tener casi 6 años son los mejores incluso Setsu participa a veces- les dijo Kaoru; Lyserg y Harry no sabían al cual entrar.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas y ambos ojiverde ya se habían establecido muy bien en la escuela y después de mucho hablar ellos ya sabían a que club entrar.

-bien yo entrare al club de libro ellos se reúnen los lunes, miércoles y viernes en la biblioteca después de clases por tres horas y para rellenar los martes y jueves entrare al club de dibujo que dura dos horas y los sábados al de escritura que dura casi dos horas también- dijo Lyserg escribiendo en su libreta especial.

-yo entrare en deportes ya hora esta la temporada de fútbol, las practicas son de lunes a viernes después de clases por 4 horas y los sábados a la 10 de la mañana por 3 horas si me gusta me quedo en el- dijo Harry también notando en su libreta especial.

-Harry ¿crees que te vaya bien en el fútbol? Ya que tú nunca lo has practicado y no tienes buena condición física- le pregunto su hermano.

-le pregunto al encargado y me dijo que ahí me enseñarían todo, y me darán una dieta especial con la nutrióloga de la escuela así qué no hay problema- le dijo a su hermano.

-esta bien entonces vendré apoyarte siempre que pueda hermano- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-gracias Lyserg, pero tu no tendrás problemas entraste a 3 clubes - le dijo Harry,

-para nada la mitad del club de escritura son los del libro y el dibujo son la otra mitad, l aparecer todos quieren ser escritores y todo esto nos ayudara y si no puedo con la presión renuncio a uno y asunto arreglado- le explico Lyserg a su hermano.

-ya veo es como si fuera un solo club, en fin vamos a decirle a Morphin la noticia- y ambos niño se fueron de ahí.

Aquellos días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que los días se volvieron meses, Lyserg se volvió un devora libros, como su amigo Setsu también el mejoro su escritura, y hacia excelentes dibujos que ya estaba inventando un cuento y Harry se convirtió en un buen futbolista; y cuando no había fútbol practicaba un poco de baloncesto, para matar el tiempo con sus amigos eso hizo que Harry tuviera una buena condición física y sus instintos se volvieron rápidos y precisos que le servirían en un futuro.

Los días pasaron y cada uno tenia sus propios amigos Harry se hizo amigo de Oliver, Steve, Benji, Richard todos del equipo de fútbol, Hikari, Matt, Sahoran y Sakura, los de baloncesto y Lyserg se hizo amigo de Setsu, Amy, Eriol, del grupo del club de lectura. De dibujo y escritura eran casi los mismos también estaban Eriol y Tomoyo, a pesar de tener amigos diferentes siempre se llevaban bien y se respetaban entre si.

Y mas cuando Alí se les unió a ellos quien de repente los empezó a llamar sus hermanitos menores o sus novios, ella resulto ser muy sobre protectora con ellos; Alí resulto ser una chica activa y algo ruda a pesar de tener esas cualidades le gustaba cocinar, por ello estaba en el club de cocina y el de reportera, mas bien era la asistente y dijo que algún día seria un buena reportera; siempre decía lo que pensaba y cuando algo no le agradaba sea lo quesea hablaba con su padre, con Jonh y con Morphin y eso la convirtió en un gran peligro para algunas personas y mas cuando dijo que quería ser como Morphin.

Harry y Lyserg recordaban su primer encuentro con esa chica, el día en que descubrieron que ella era una brujita y que pronto seria su vecina y su primera amiga mágica… y el día en que Harry descubrió a Padfoot y el día en que descubrió que tenía un padrino que lo quería mucho.


	10. UN ENCUENTRO ESPECIAL

**EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD**

**CAPITULO** **8**

**UN ENCUENTRO ESPECIAL.**

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que Harry Potter estuvo en el hospital y fue al juzgado donde al fin fue libre de los Dursley y ahora vive con Morphin y Lyserg y tiene nuevos amigos en su nueva escuela, definitivamente Harry era muy feliz.

En las calles cercanas al monumento más importante de Inglaterra el Big Ben dos chicos de ojos esmeraldas estaban buscando algo o a alguien.

- ¿seguro que es por aquí Lys?-pregunto el pelinegro a Lyserg quien lo miro algo confundido, ya llevaban tres horas buscando quien sabe que...

- se supone que si...el péndulo señala a esta dirección.-dijo Lyserg remangándose la camisa para que el pelinegro pudiera ver una muñequera de donde salía un cable y un péndulo de cristal.

El péndulo apuntaba en dirección al gran Big Ben.

- la señorita Morphin quiere que domines la radiestesia para que seas un gran mago al igual que tu padre...ya sabes buscar objetos pequeños...pero el objeto que tienes que buscar hoy es...algo grande ¿no crees?- sugirió Harry.

- ella dijo que buscara la presencia de magos en las cercanías de nuestra casa. Y que les dijera la ubicación exacta...que complicado-dijo Lyserg algo frustrado haciendo reír a Harry.

No muy lejos de ahí un enorme perro negro miraba a Harry desde una gran casa cerca del Big Ben. El canino lo reconoció de inmediato e hizo un poco de ruido para que su dueña una linda niña de cabellos cortos lo llevara de paseo.

-hoy tienes muchas energías Padfoot-dijo la niña dejando saliendo a pasear con su perro pero algo le llamo la atención.-¿que hace ese niño con ese cordón?-pregunto inocentemente la niña viendo en dirección hacia Harry y Lyserg –parece que es...antes de terminar la frase el perro se sobresalto el chico de cabellos verdes se remango de nuevo la camisa dejando caer un poco del cable con el péndulo mientras Harry seguía avanzando... el perro se libro fácilmente de la correa de su dueña y salio disparado hacia el chico que iba a hacerle daño a Harry pero...

- siento la presencia de un mago poderoso-dijo Lyserg y Harry se volteo.

- ¿en serio Lys...?... ¿donde...?-dijo Harry y vio como el perro se acercaba seguida de la chica.

- wow que bonito perro-dijo Harry acariciando las orejas del canino este cerro los ojos gustoso

- hola mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel-dijo el peliverde saludando a la recién llegada

- mi nombre es Ali Hamilton, vivo en aquella casa azul, al menos por ahora pronto me mudare a un vecindario mas tranquilo-explico la niña

-mi nombre es Harry Potter-dijo Harry saludando a la chica

- mucho gusto en conocerlos este es mi perrito Padfoot, lo tengo desde los 3 años- explico la jovencita.

-¿Padfoot?-pregunto Lyserg asombrado ante el nombre del perro.

- jajaja igual que mi peluche-dijo Harry acariciando al perro de nuevo - Es increíble son iguales- dijo observando al can mejor, pensando algo pero no quiso decirlo.

Sirius estaba sorprendido, no por las caricias de Harry sino que por que el peliverde y el parecían que eran buenos amigos, en eso recordó el incidente que le paso al chico y le sorprendía que se había recuperado de estar el ahí le hubiera mordido a ese despreciable muggle.

- eh...ahí...perdona la pregunta pero... ¿eres una bruja?-pregunto Lyserg en voz baja al ver que su péndulo no dejaba de vibrar ante la chica y su perro.

-eh...si...y ustedes también lo son ¿verdad?-dijo Ali en el mismo tono, era la primera vez que conocía a niños magos de su edad.

- si...yo soy un mago. Y aprendiz de radiestesia – dijo Lyserg orgulloso.

- y yo soy un mago común y corriente, de seguro no llegare a hacer nada importante-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Padfoot soltó un bufido- ¿que no me crees?-le pregunto el menor al perro y este solo le lamió el rostro.

- se ve que este perrito es muy especial-dijo Lyserg- se dio cuenta de que Harry no es un mago común y corriente como dice el-.rió Lyserg

- nada cuesta con soñar-dijo el pelinegro abrazando al perro.

-saben ustedes van a la misma escuela que yo, pero yo voy en el otro salón esta es la primera vez que nos conocemos personalmente y nos hablamos aunque ya conocen a mis amigos- confeso la joven.

- en serio vaya que pequeño es el mundo- le dijo el chico peliverde en eso ve la hora -bueno nos tenemos que ir...nuestra tutora dijo que teníamos que llegar a las 2 de la tarde para el almuerzo-dijo Lyserg.- adiós-

- si... adiós Diethel, Potter- se despidió la chica

- no nos llames así-dijeron los chicos de ojos esmeraldas- llámanos por nuestros nombres Lyserg y Harry-dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo

- esta bien- rió la chica y después se alejo de ahí con un sorprendido Sirius /Padfoot...ya hablaría con Morphin mas tarde.

Ese día durante la comida Harry se animo a preguntarle algo a Morphin, algo que se había estado preguntando toda la tarde.

-señorita Morphin ¿puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Harry

-llámame tía Harry recuerda que ahora eres de la familia- le dijo amablemente la joven mujer mientras les servia de comer.

-tía yo este como decirlo- se decía Harry y Lyserg que sabia bien cual era la pregunta así que se adelanto.

-tía Morphin lo que Harry quiere decir es que hoy conocimos a una niña llamada Alí Hamilton y tenia un perro negro de nombre Padfoot y el se emociono al ver a Harry como si lo conociera como si…- pero Morphin se adelanto.

-y tu preguntas es ¿si ese perro era tuyo?-Harry asintió –pues si Harry por así decirlo Padfoot era de tu padre y la razón por que no esta contigo es que tus tíos no lo querían, y dudo mucho que lo hayan aceptado por tal motivo se lo dieron a una niña quien resulto ser vecina tuya Harry, si Alí Hamilton era una vecina tuya Harry y sus padres se conocieron al igual que los tuyos Lyserg- explico Morphin sorprendiendo a los niños.

-entonces Padfoot era mi perrito y el me reconoció-dijo Harry emocionado al saber que Padfoot era real.

-si Harry el te recuerda y te ha extraño ese perrito esta desde el día que naciste fue un regalo de tu padrino Sirius le hizo a tu padre y a ti- explico Morphin.

-pero ahora le pertenece a Alí-dijo triste Harry- ¿quien es Sirius?-Pregunto ya que le sonaba ese nombre.

-Sirius era el mejor amigo de tu padre era como hermanos, el es tu padrino, tu tío y tutor- contó Morphin.

-si ese señor es tutor de Harry porque no esta con el porque tenia que sufrir con esas personas tan malas- se cuestiono Lyserg.

-porque bueno Sirius tuvo unos problemas, y un idiota no le permito que te tuviera, y un como decirlo digamos un ancianito que a veces mete la pata decidió que estarías mejor con tus tíos, mas tu padrino no estaba de acuerdo el quería recuperarte por tal motivo le prohibieron acercarse a ti- explico Morphin a los niños Harry estaba triste.

-¿puedo ver a mi padrino?- pregunto -quiero conocerlo- dijo Harry.

En eso Morphin sonríe a Harry y lo abraza, Lyserg se les unió.

-no puedes verlo por ahora Harry pero si puedes hablar con el por teléfono-eso emociono al pequeño pelinegro-te prometo que el sábado hablaras con el- le prometió la joven pelirosa.

En la noche Sirius se comunico con Morphin el asunto era _**Harry**_.

-hola Morphin habla Sirius- dijo una voz

-hola Sirius justo quería hablar contigo- dijo la joven.

-¿de que?-pregunto

-Harry ya sabe que Padfoot le perteneció tiempo atrás y de su tío Sirius, y después de eso el te quiere conocer, pero ya sabes que no se puede; mas hablar por teléfono si- ahí la joven le contó el plan.

-que bien entones hablare con el sábado- dijo emocionado Sirius.

Días después llego un camión de la mudanza, Harry y Lyserg vieron que era Alí y Padfoot quien escapo de la correa de su pequeña dueña y fue hacia Harry.

- hola Padfoot, ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto y el perro meneo la cola como asintiendo.

-Harry que bueno que te veo, me preguntaba si podías quedarte con Padfoot-le dijo la chica.

-¿de verdad?, ¿Por qué me lo das?-pregunto Harry emocionado.

-mis padres me contaron sobre ti. Me dijo que éramos vecinos y todo eso y que ellos se hicieron cargo de Padfoot así que pensé mejor en regresártelo, además da mucho trabajo desde que te vio aquel día además venda un tía de visita y es alérgica a los perros- confeso al joven.

-soy feliz primero hable con mi padrino el sábado y ahora esto ahora siento a mis padres mas cerca- en eso Harry lloro abrazando a Padfoot desde que había dejado a los Dursley Harry era muy feliz demasiado según el.

-animo Harry desde hoy nuestras aventuras recién empiezan- dijo Alí y en efecto las aventuras para los 3 niños recién comenzaron y mas cuando se les unieron Eriol, Sahoran, Tomoyo y Sakura al gran grupo que tenían que también resultaron tener dotes mágicos _**(no todos solo ellos 4).**_

Años mas tarde cuando los chicos tenían 8 años Sahoran y Sakura se mudaron por el trabajo de sus padres a Japón, un mes mas tarde Tomoyo y Eriol también se mudaron pero siempre se mantuvieron en contacto, sobre que tal ves algún día se volvieran a ver, a los 10 años Alí encontró un hermoso gatito amarillo, el cual adopto y lo llamo Moy, se hizo buen amigo de Padfoot, y un año mas tarde los 3 recibieron su carta para ir a Hogwarts.

-que bien en unas horas llegaremos a Hogwarts-grito Lyserg alegremente.

-¿Qué lees Alí?-pregunto Harry al ver a la chica leyendo su libreta.

-sabían que hay un hechizo sencillo para que la persona que te gusta se fije en ti y otro para que no lo olvide- les dijo leyendo su libreta.

- no lo sabíamos Alí pero gracias ahora abordar a Hogwarts- dijo Lys Kun en eso vio a un chico castaño que lo observaba y como buen niño le sonrió y lo saludo –bien a dentro- les dijo abordando el tren para entrar a su cubículo.


End file.
